The Right Thing
by Shiichan921
Summary: The gang is now in senior year. They're all ready to fall in love. This story surrounds Kyo and his love and Yuki's too. Tohru is somewhere in the middle. There are a few side stories too.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: Hey guys! I'm so happy to be starting my second fan fic ever! I just got the idea and started working with it, and voila! I feel bad because this story has a lot of cliffhangers and more drama. Don't worry, the drama usually works out towards the benefit of that person! This story also has lots of happy endings too. I'm trying to give everyone a person who they will love forever, but I'm trying to make these pairings logical—you can't just pin two people together who are totally wrong for each other—there's got to be justification!! And I'm trying to make things a little different than just your everyday Fruits Basket fan fic, so bear with me if you disagree with some of the stuff...I hope you'll like it though!! Please review!! I need feedback to tell me if there's something I need to work on or change!! Thanx a bunch and very happy reading!!

Disclaimer: this story is all mine but the characters and their curses belong to the wonderful creator of Fruits Basket.

The Right Thing

Chapter 1

"Thank you Tohru." He said. "You always tell me exactly what I need to hear. Please stay with me. I am so lonely. I need to feel someone near me. I feel so alone."

"Silly, you're never alone. You have me, and everyone. We are all here for you. We all love you, you could never be alone." She smiled that incredible smile.

He wanted to kiss her so badly. She made him feel so good. Her blue eyes were so deep and full of pain, but her smile made it as if she cared only for others, which was the absolute truth.

"Tohru, I – I, I lo-"

"Yuki! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" She called to him from the bottom of the stairs, waking him from his dream.

"I love you, Tohru." He whispered to himself, completing the thought he had in his dream. He removed the cover from his legs and chest and rolled out of bed. Wiping his groggy eyes he slowly made his way downstairs.

"Watch where you're going stupid rat!" Kyo said to him, pushing him out of the way. He moved swiftly to the refrigerator and claimed the milk carton. Judging by his slightly flushed face and the towel around his neck, he just finished his morning training.

"Oh Kyo, hurry up and take a seat at the table. Breakfast is served." She smiled and brought plates out to set the table. Like she said, the breakfast was on the kitchen counter, waiting to be brought to the table and eaten by the four of them.

"I'll take this in, Tohru." Kyo said, taking the dish into the dinning room. He had left his milk carton on the counter. Yuki looked at it in disgust. Anything that stupid cat touched was not worthy of being in the same room as himself. It was totally gross. Yuki couldn't stand seeing it there, sitting on the counter, waiting for its new owner to come back.

"Oh Kyo, you forgot your milk! Let me bring it to you. Yuki, are you all right? You've been standing in the same spot for a few minutes. Would you like me to pour you some juice?" She looked at him, her eyes showing signs of worry. "Oh, no Miss Honda. I'm fine, I'm just a little tired." He said. Remembering the other question she asked, "No, I'll have some tea, inside. Don't worry, I can pour it myself." He said, happy for her concern. It always made him feel like she cared about him when she showed concern for him. She always worried about his bronchial tubes, and whenever he blushed, she thought he had a fever, and put her hand to his forehead, checking his temperature. He smiled, remembering his dream, and waited for her to accept his answer and leave to give the stupid cat his milk. Yuki followed and took his regular seat at the table.

"You look happy today, Yuki!" Came Shigure's singsong voice from across the table.

"I was happy until you opened your stupid mouth!" Yuki said in his calm, yet agitated voice. "Hear, hear!" Shouted Kyo, raising his milk carton.

"Now, now. Shigure was only stating the obvious, you two." Came Tohru's voice. It snapped the cat and mouse out of their silent argument. "Whatever! I don't need this crap this early in the morning!" Kyo finished his breakfast and got up, heading for his usual hideout.

Yuki looked over and saw the expression on Tohru's face. She obviously thought that Kyo stormed off because of what she said, which he might have thought to be rude or something.

"Tohru, Kyo didn't storm off because of what you said. He is temperamental. I should teach him a lesson in how to treat girls who cook breakfast for him." He said, raising a fist.

"Oh no! Yuki please don't get in a fight because of me! I could never forgive myself if either of you got hurt!" She grabbed his shaking fist, and gave him a concerned look with those giant blue orbs. Yuki's heart immediately softened. He hated making her worried. He wanted to give her eternal happiness, for payment for all she had given him. He lowered his fist, and took Tohru's hands in both of his.

"Tohru, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. no. Kyo will learn one of these days." He said, giving her the smile that made her heart melt. She was relieved.

"Thank you for breakfast, my little flower! Now if you will excuse me, I will be out for the day. See you all for dinner!" He got up and waved good-bye to the two who were sitting there. Yuki felt an impulse to tell her about his dream. He wanted to tell her so much how he felt about her.

"I hope Kyo's okay." Tohru said, bringing Yuki out of his thoughts.

"Why are you so worried about that stupid cat? He's absolutely fine, he's just throwing one of his tantrums." He said, a bit agitated.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll leave him alone until lunch. That gives me the morning to do the shopping." She said, getting up and taking care of some of the breakfast dishes. "Miss Honda, please allow me to help. I'd also love to go shopping with you." Yuki said, getting up and helping with the dishes. "Oh, Yuki, you don't have to do that, I'm fine going by my-" "No, Really I want to go with you." He said, insisting.

The two of them cleaned the dishes from breakfast and then set off towards the grocery store. It was a beautiful spring day, so they didn't need coats.

"Oh, Its so beautiful today!" Tohru said, looking at the scenery. "Yes, it's a lovely day." Yuki agreed with her. The weather was just beginning to warm up. Soon it would be summer.

They had just entered senior year in high school. Yuki was the class president, and sometimes stayed late after school for meetings.

They went shopping and got everything that was needed for Tohru's perfect meals. She even picked up some extra milk for Kyo, since he drank so much of it. She and Yuki walked home, taking in the beauty of the trees and plants around them.

"Oh, no! it looks like its going to rain soon!" Tohru said, a bit disappointed.

"Oh, yeah, that's too bad. I hope Shigure isn't going to walk home in this. He'll get a cold, and then we'll be stuck taking care of him, or hearing his stupid jokes with Hatori. God, that is annoying!" Yuki said, kicking the sidewalk.

"Who knows? Maybe he'll miss the rain. I hope he does." She began to get worried again.

"I'm sure everything will work out, Miss Honda." Yuki reassured her, and gave her one of his smiles.

They got home in time for Tohru to make lunch before the boys got too hungry. She cooked away, and in no time, she had whirled up a fantastic little meal. Kyo was still brooding on the roof, and Yuki was working on some homework.

"Yuki, Kyo, lunch!" She called. 'I better get Kyo from the roof.' She thought. He surely couldn't have heard her.

Tohru climbed the latter up to the roof. "Kyo, lunch." She said, once she was at the top. He didn't move. "Kyo?" She stepped onto the roof and walked over to him to see if he was ok. 'Oh, Kyo. You are a gentle spirit, aren't you?' she thought. He was sleeping soundly under the few sunrays there now were because of the clouds. She kneeled down next to him and rubbed his shoulder. He began to stir and saw that Tohru was kneeling beside him.

For a moment he stared into her blue eyes while she stared into his deep red ones. "Tohru, I-" he said. "Lunch is ready." She told him and for fear of being rejected yet again, she stood and headed for the latter. "No, wait, Tohru!" He said, and stood to stop her from getting away. He was so close and this was the perfect opportunity. "Tohru, I'm sorry." He said, once he had her full attention. "Kyo? What are you sorry for?" she asked, confused. "Tohru, don't leave me, Please." He said, not wanting to be left alone again. She was avoiding him. She only stayed whit him until she didn't have to anymore. "Don't worry, Kyo. I'm not going anywhere." She said to reassure him. She had always wanted to spend time with him. She adored how soft his heart could be, when he opened it up. But she was scared of being rejected. If he felt she was getting too close, he would reject her and put an impenetrable shield around himself. "Tohru, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for all of the pain and suffering I have ever caused you." he said, bowing his head. This was the very first time he apologized like this. She was amazed.

"Kyo, you've never caused me pain and suffering. I brought it upon myself." She was crying now. Kyo saw this and was confused when he heard her say this.

"Tohru, thank you. Thank you for always caring for me. Thank you for always telling me what I need to hear. I want you to know, I care for you too. I don't know what is going on inside of me. There's something that explodes in my heart every time I see your face or hear your voice. I feel warm inside. I think I feel love. Tohru, I think I'm in love with you. You drive me crazy. All I see is you. I dream about you, I think about you non-stop. I can't get you out of my head. I don't know what to do." He confessed everything to her. Her eyes welled up with tears again. "Kyo, I'm sorry. I don't want you to suffer like this. I would hat for you to suffer like this. I'm so sorry, Kyo." She said, the tears flowing freely. "No, Tohru! Don't you get it? The only way I could suffer is if I was without you. You are my reason for living. The only way you could ever make me suffer would be to avoid me. To leave me alone. Then I wouldn't have a reason to live. I need you Tohru. I need your love and your warmth. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way. Please tell me. Do you have any feelings at all?" He was so worried that she would not return his love. He couldn't think of what could happen, what would happen- if she deserted him.

"Kyo, I-" "Yeah, I understand. How stupid am I, asking you to love me."

He turned away from her. "Kyo, well, you aren't very stupid at all." She said, finding his face, and looking into the deep eyes. "You aren't stupid. You see, I think I have a dependency on you. I feel like my heart gets light and fluttery every time I see you, every time I look into your eyes" she said, putting her hand on his cheek, bringing his eyes to meet with hers. "Kyo, don't you see? I am in love with you too. I live for my life here, with all of the Sohmas, but especially you. You make me feel like a better person. I haven't been able to get you out of my head either. I was just so worried that you didn't like me. I thought-" "You thought wrong." He said, and came swiftly to her face, brushed away her tears and captured her lips with his own, in a soft, gentle kiss.

Just at that moment, lightening flashed, illuminating and teenage boy, standing on the latter to the roof, watching them. Tohru opened her eyes, frightened by the thunder, and saw him. Yuki was standing there, watching them, his eyes wide. Maybe the rain had already started, because his cheeks were very wet. She broke the kiss when she saw him.

"Yuki!" She exclaimed, and Kyo turned around, just as surprised as she was. "Yuki." He said in a slow whisper.

"I wondered where you had gone Tohru. I didn't want lunch to get cold. I- I guess I'm interrupting something. Sorry. I'll get out of your way." The rain started. It came down in torrents. On the newly soaked latter, Yuki started climbing down. On the next step, he slipped. He fell all the way to the ground, his back hitting a rock.

"Yuki!" Tohru and Kyo shouted. They were being hit with the rain and very harsh winds were kicking up. "C'mon, its not safe up here." Kyo said, urging Tohru to get off of the roof first. They were both worried for Yuki. He might be strong, but that fall was totally by surprise and it was a good fifteen feet that he fell. Tohru quickly climbed down, careful not to slip. Kyo came after her. "Yuki!" She shouted again, rushing over to the purple-eyed boy who lay motionless where he fell. "Oh my god, Kyo, call Hatori! Yuki! Yuki! Can you hear me? Yuki!"


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: Howdy readers. Sorry for the continuing cliffhanger. Not to worry, not to worry. Everything's going to be okay! I'm sorry for doing this to poor Yuki-kun—he didn't deserve it! but he's the only character I felt could make a full recovery and think the pain of a broken heart it a thousand times worse than a few broken...I can't say the injuries!! But he'll make a full recovery in no time!! He'll be back in school, fulfilling his presidential duties and trying to find that certain someone who is right for him. Maybe it's still Tohru? Who knows!! Appropriate weather? I was going to save the storm for later and make another chapter out of it concerning Shigure and wherever he went, but it'll all be written soon enough.... I hope everthing turns out ok! Wait, what am I saying? The author is not supposed to hope its gunna be ok—I'm supposed to make it happen! Haha—I guess I'm still used to being the reader instead of the writer... oh well... And also...yeah...about Kyo and Kagura...No worries!! Did you really think he would have married someone as violent as her? Maybe...but not in my story!! Hehe... don't worry...I'm going to write more on her and everything like that—for now I just wanna have Tohru and Kyo figure things out on their own—and then we'll bring in the rest of the gang. Maybe Kyo will be the one in the hospital bed when Kagura finds out...oh no!

Disclaimer: This story is 100% mine, but the characters and curse belong to that wonderful creator of Fruits Basket, which I love with all my heart!!

Chapter 2

A moment passed. Tohru sat at the fallen Yuki's side, not knowing what to do. She was scared, and sobbing into her hands, feeling it was her fault. If she hadn't have been up there, kissing Kyo, then he would be all right. He wouldn't be lying here, in the pouring rain, motionless.

"Yuki, Please, wake up. Please be okay. I'm sorry." She sobbed. She moved her hand to his face, brushing his wet hair out of it. He suddenly opened his eyes. Realizing what had just happened he slapped her hand away.

"Yuki, I-" "Stay Away!" He shouted, glaring at her, his tears mixed with the rain, as he sat up.

"I'm fine! Leave me alone!" He began to stand, clutching his side. "Yuki, no, please Hatori's coming, you may be injured!" She was very worried, and still scared.

"No, I don't need Hatori, I'm fine! Leave me alone!" He slapped her hand away again, and started running down the path towards his secret base. The rain was coming down even harder now, and the thunder was very close by. He lied to get out of there, to get away from her. He needed to be alone, away from her, away from reality. She betrayed him. In truth he was aching all over, and couldn't run anymore. There was a searing pain in his side, which doubled when he inhaled. He had to walk, but he couldn't. He was half way down the path and still clutching his side. Her voice was in his head. All he could hear was her words. The thunder could not be heard over her voice. "I love Kyo. I don't love you. It's all _your_ fault that Kyo is cursed! Its all _your_ fault he suffers! I will hate you forever! I hate you, Yuki!"

The rain was now getting into his eyes, making his vision blur. He was getting to the clearing where his little garden was. Tohru's voice was still loud and yelling in his head.

"No! Tohru, don't hate me! It's not my fault!" He said back, trying to fight back against her evil words, full of hurt. He was in a lot of pain from the fall. And then, he saw someone. There was an outline of a person standing at the garden. Yuki's vision was too blurred to see who it was. The pain was now over whelming. The pain in his heart was combined with the pain from the fall, and he couldn't take it any more. Everything went dark. He collapsed, the last thing he saw was the mystery person running towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.: Hello readers! This dramatic fic continues! Believe me I would have updated sooner but I was detained... I'm very sorry about this chapter...maybe your minds are not ready for this new found friendship. Yuki is happy at the end of this chapter—for like the first time in a million years!! Which is good. Yuki being happy is good. All of the great pplz being happy is good. I was writing today, and I was thinking, what kind of person am I making Hatori? I figure he's a bit more talkative when it comes to trying to teach the gang things about love and relationships based on his own love and loss with Kana. We'll see how that turns out. I'm also trying to figure out what Akito will be up to during the duration of the story. Hm... well, he'll be up to something-I just don't know what. Now go read, and don't let me bother you with this boring note.

Also one more thing... if you aren't mature enough to handle this story (I'm talking to one person specifically) then don't continue. I don't want the people with out imaginations to write me flames. That is one of the reasons I waited to post again. I was mad at that person because they didn't even give the story a chance and they TOLD me- the author- to make this or this or this happen. If you want to read the flame, I left it up. I'm happy I get reviews, but I'm just saying no to this one. For the rest of you lovely readers, please don't think I'm a fire-breathing dragon because of this. I value all of your reviews. Thank you and I'll let you read.

Disclaimer: This story is 100 mine, but the characters and curse belong to the wonderful creator of Furits Basket!

Chapter 3

Everything was dark and cold. Yuki sat huddled in the corner of a gigantic, pitch black, freezing room. He was shivering and wrapped his arms around his knees. He was seven years old, sad, and alone. The words of Tohru Honda mixed in with the words of another person. A person whom he hated more than any other. They were the cold words of Akito Sohma. The speakers' voices tuned in and out, like a bad radio. Sometimes it was Tohru.

"He suffers because of you! I hate you, Yuki!" Sometimes they were the dark, words, which felt like ice, spoken by a nine-year-old Akito.

"Yuki, how can you think others will ever accept you for what you are? You are the rat. You brought this curse on this family. It's all your fault. No one could ever love you. They all hate you."

These words hit Yuki like sharp daggers, piercing his heart and soul. "It's not true!" the purple-eyed child shouted back, shaking his head. "No! It's not my fault! I never asked for this life! It's not my fault!"

"Yuki...Yuki...." Someone was calling him. Someone's warm voice was surrounding him. The cold child was being saved by this warm voice. All of a sudden the room grew lighter and warm.

The pain returned, however. He was no longer the little seven-year-old child, sitting in the dark room. He was the Seventeen-year-old young man, lying in a bed, in a room filled with sunshine. Someone was holding his hand too. He opened his purple eyes, searching for the person next to him. "Tohru?" he asked, stirring.

It wasn't her. It was a sixteen-year-old boy with white and black hair, and gray eyes. "Haru?" Yuki asked, confused why his cousin was there next to him.

"You gave us quite a scare, Yuki." Haru said, smiling. "Where am I?" Yuki asked his cousin. "You are in one of Haa-San's hospital rooms. You've been here for two days." Haru said, still holding Yuki's hand.

Yuki moved his hand, so Haru would let go. He did, reluctantly. Yuki tried to sit up, but with a loud "Oww!" found himself lying on the bed again, in excruciating pain.

"Yuki, don't move. Its better if you don't. You really got hurt. Everyone was really scared. Tohru was frantic." Haru said. "Tohru- I don't want to see her. Don't talk about her." Yuki said, remembering again, what he witnessed before this whole thing happened. "What happened to me? I remember everything until I passed out at my secret base." Yuki said. "There was someone there, but I don't know who." He continued. "That was me, Yuki. I was there, I saw you collapse. You were saying some weird stuff, and you collapsed, clutching your sides. I was really scared. We were soaked and I brought you back to Shigure's house. Hatori had just arrived and Tohru was beside herself." Haru said, remembering the situation. "Even Kyo was worried. They told me what happened on our way here." Yuki blushed. It was hard to believe that Yuki, the person who never has fallen off of anything, fell off of a roof. "So, what's wrong with me? Why am I in so much pain?" he asked, wanting to know what happened.

"Well, Yuki, when you fell off of the roof, you fell onto a rock. It was slightly pointed, so you were cut up, and you broke two ribs. You have lots of other bruises and your back and stuff. You also got a concussion, and since this happened in the rain, you got a fever too. You've been out cold for two days. And Tohru-" he stopped, remembering what Yuki said about her. "Yes, what about Tohru?" Yuki asked, wanting to know what happened to her. "Tohru was worried sick. She's been crying since you got here. She can't even bring herself to look at you. She's gotten sick too. When you got up and you ran off, she saw the rock you fell on. There was blood all over it. By the time I saw you, blood was trailing to your knee." He said, and feeling the need to say more, "Hatori said that you were lucky. He said of you feel on your spine, you could be paralyzed or if you fell on your kidney, or something else important, you'd also be in some trouble."

"Aw man. Well, then I guess I am lucky, but it still hurts. So, today is Monday?" he asked. "No, it's Tuesday. Two _whole_ days, Yuki. Haa-san says it'll be at least another week before you can walk without pain." Haru said. "So I'm stuck in bed for another week? That sucks! I mean I knew I was in pain after I got up, but man!" He was amazed at himself. "Where are Tohru and Kyo?" He asked, wanting to know. "Oh, Hatori made Kyo go to school because he's fine, and Tohru is in the next room with a fever. When he's not at school though, Kyo is by her side, day and night. She just sat out in the rain until I carried you to the house." Haru said, with a sympathetic look.

Yuki looked like he was in pain. "Listen Yuki, maybe I should go and let you get your rest. Maybe you need to be alone for a while." Haru started to get up. "Haru, how long have you been by my side?" Yuki asked. "Oh, well the whole time you were out." He said, a small blush now creeping up his cheeks. Yuki raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Well, I was really worried about you." he turned to leave. "Haru wait! Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone right now. Please stay." He begged. Yuki had been alone since he passed out the other day, with only the mean voices in his head for company.

"Yuki, maybe you should rest." Haru said, sitting back in his chair. Yuki could see the pillow and blanket Haru had used on the floor. "No! I think I've gotten enough rest. But I have to say, sleeping in that chair must be uncomfortable. I'm sorry you had to go through such an inconvenience, Haru." Yuki said. "But I appreciate it. Thank you for staying by my side all this time. It means a lot." Yuki said, smiling a soft smile. This made Haru blush even more.

"Yuki, I care about you. You know I do. When I saw you injured like that, I was really scared. Now I see you are feeling a little better. I'm happy about that." He smiled. "No, Haru. It may look like I'm feeling better, but now that I think about it, my physical injuries are less painful than this. My heart was broken! I feel so betrayed! I feel like they took my heart and chopped it into a thousand pieces. I was devastated." "I know, Yuki. I'm here for you if you ever need me." Haru said. "Thanks Haru. Somehow, whenever I'm with you I feel relaxed, like I can be myself, and no matter what kinds of problems I have, I can tell you, and you wont ever laugh or make fun. You're so wonderful to me. Thank you for everything." Yuki kept his smile. Haru was now very pink in the face, which was a little weird, because it added color to his black and white outfit.

"You know Haru, you look really tired. Do you want to try to sleep?" Yuki said. "What? Well if it's all right with you. You were right before, sleeping in a chair is very uncomfortable, but I'm not going to leave you!" He said, remembering Yuki's plea.

"If you want to you can. I'm not holding you here, well, maybe I am. Sorry." Yuki remembered the plea too and chuckled in a "we're stuck in this situation" sort of way. "No problem. I'm really okay. Thank you. You try to sleep too okay?" He said and Yuki nodded. Haru got the pillow and blanket off of the floor and made himself as comfortable as he could in the chair.

Haru fell asleep within a few minutes. Yuki was unable to do so because he had been out cold for the past two days. He lay on his bed, watching Haru's calm chest, slowly rising and falling. After about ten minutes he was awake and shifting his position on the chair. This continued for the next three hours. Every five or ten minutes, Haru would change his position on the chair. Yuki couldn't take it anymore. If this is what the past two nights were like, Haru really didn't get any sleep at all. Feeling annoyed at this, Yuki decided to do something that was something the usual Yuki wouldn't. But, he wasn't the usual Yuki anymore. He was different, injured, grief stricken, and alone. In Haru's presence, however, he felt something warm. He felt like Haru was there, watching over him. Haru looked so peaceful in the moments that he actually slept. He looked innocent, like a child and calm. Maybe it was Yuki's presence that was calming. Haru had always admired Yuki. Perhaps Haru was staying here to make sure he could give back some of the kindness Yuki had given him when they were small children. Or maybe it was as Haru said before, and he was just worried. Whatever it was, it made Yuki feel better to have someone who he trusted with him. He also didn't have to put any guard up. Even if it was Tohru, he could never be completely open with anyone, for fear of desertion, and fear of rejection. Anyone, except Haru.

Haru gave one final turn, and in aggravation sat up in the chair, and put his head in his hands. He feared that if he got too aggravated, Black Haru would take over, and that was something he really didn't want to happen. Black Haru was a real bastard, and he didn't want to injure Yuki anymore than he was.

"Haru?" A timid voice said. Haru looked up and over at Yuki. "Haru, um I couldn't sleep and I saw you tossing and turning, and um, I don't want to sound weird, but if you want, you can share my bed." He started blushing. This was nothing like his usual self. Now however, he felt inclined to give back to Haru for all of Haru's kindness to him over the past few days. Haru blushed too. "Well, are you sure? I don't want to roll over on you or anything." He said. "No Haru, really, I'm fine with it. Besides, you deserve so much for what you've given me, and you look really tired. We're cousins, and I trust you." Yuki said.

Haru obliged and climbed onto the bed next to Yuki. Yuki winced slightly at the pain of being moved, but it subsided. Haru lay, slightly on his side, facing Yuki. Yuki did the same, relieving pressure on his wound. He felt better this way. He felt the warmth of Haru's body, and his presence was very soothing. They both relaxed and fell asleep within seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.: Hey readers! Odd ending to the last chapter eh? What the hell has that boy got in his head?! You might not know but I do! nyah nyah! Not to worry, he's just heartbroken and sad and lonely and Haru is the only person who helps with that. The poor lost soul needed some support! He's got voices in his head that are being all mean and evil, and Haru helps by calming the spirit! That's all it is, to Yuki atleast. Everyone knows Haru has the hots! Even Yuki knows but he's not about to let anything happen—this is the guy who is the all mighty rat of the zodiac, hello! Yuki aint gunna let anythin' happen, unless he's got broken ribs and a concussion! Sorry... couldn't help myself mwahaha—that still doesn't mean anything is happening—I'm just saying he's not in the right condition to stop forwardness from Haru –that's it! I'm not implying a single thing! No way! No way... even if something did happen, I'd write about it! gosh! Bicker bicker-um wait, sorry I'm wrongfully accusing pplz of doing and thinking stuff—sorry readers. Just read the damn story already or we'll be here all night! Hehe. Oh yeah, don't forget to review!!!

Disclaimer: this story is 100 mine, but the characters and curse belong to the creator of Fruits Basket.

Chapter 4

School had just let out. Kyo hurried to the main house and down to Hatori's hospital rooms to where Tohru was. He opened the door to her room and found her asleep on her hospital bed. Her face was a little flushed from the fever, and Kyo decided to go in search of some ice.

"Where does Hatori keep all the damn ice around here?" Kyo said, annoyed after not being able to find any ice anywhere. He was looking through the cabinets and decided to start his search elsewhere. He began walking towards Hatori's office and opened the door in a flash.

"Where's all the damn ice around here?!" He shouted at Hatori. He looked up from his paper work. "I see you're done with school, Kyo. You need some ice for Tohru?" He asked, already knowing the answer. "No, I need some ice for myself. OF COURSE IT'S FOR TOHRU DAMMIT!" He said, losing his temper.

"You know, Kyo, it would be nice if you didn't lose your temper every two minutes." Hatori said, losing his stern manner. "Why the hell-" "_Tohru_ wouldn't want you to lose your temper." Hatori, the sly devil said. "Well, I can do whatever I want. And don't go using her to get yourself out of being yelled at. That's low even for you, Hatori." Kyo said in a calm, yet sarcastic tone.

"Here's your ice." The doctor said, giving Kyo an ice pack. "I was going to go see how Tohru was doing, myself. Have you been to see her?" Hatori asked. "Yeah, she still has a fever and she's asleep. If there's anything I can do..." Kyo said, his voice getting lower.

No one really knew about Tohru and Kyo's newfound love for each other. Kyo told Hatori what happened leaving out those details, but he figured there had to have been something that made Yuki lose his balance like that. It had to have been something devastating, and Hatori, being the smart man he was, could see that Yuki really had feelings for the Honda girl. And he figured that by the way she clung to Kyo in the backseat of his car, she obviously chose him rather than Yuki.

"Yes, Kyo. Actually there is something. You said she's sleeping now, but when she wakes up, I need you to take her temperature. Then we can see if she's getting better, or if I have to prescribe some medication." Hatori said, handing Kyo the thermometer. He didn't even ask if Kyo would be there with her when she awoke. He didn't have to. It was a given. When she fell ill, the look in Kyo's eyes reminded him of when he was in love with Kana. It reminded him of how he felt when she fell ill. That look was a look of worry. Worry for someone you love. He understood Kyo's feelings completely, so he took a little bit of pity on him.

He gave Kyo the thermometer and grabbed his shoulder, making Kyo look up at him. "Kyo don't worry so much. It's just a little fever. She's going to be fine! All wounds heal. She might feel bad and she might think what happened to Yuki is her fault, but don't let her beat herself up over it. I'm sure Yuki was upset and shocked at the time. He took it out on her, but he'll apologize and you'll all be friends again." He smiled a small smile. "Me and him...friends?! NEVER!"

Kyo stormed out of the office and headed towards Tohru's room. It was one room further than Yuki's room. Feeling a little bit of curiosity as to the rat's state of health, Kyo slid the door open a little and peered in. he didn't know if Haru was still in the room. Haru had been there when he left for school, and he had even heard Haru's argument with Hatori, in order to stay by his side. Why the dumb ox liked the damn rat was something Kyo could never understand, so he just ignored it. that was, until he looked into the room.

Haru was not sitting on the chair, as he expected. Kyo thought he wasn't in the room until he looked at Yuki. He lay on his side a little, facing the opposite wall. There Haru was, lying in between Yuki and the wall, sleeping peacefully. Kyo's eyes widened a little. 'No.' he thought. 'Haru couldn't invade Yuki's privacy like that. Unless he's not invading anything. Maybe Yuki allowed him to sleep in his bed! How disgusting. What the hell is that damn rat doing now?" He thought. "Whatever." Kyo said, closing the door and walking the rest of the distance to Tohru's room.

He entered her room and crept over to her bed in a catlike manner. She was still asleep, even after Kyo's yelling at Hatori. He placed the ice pack under her head so she could cool down. Before he stood back up, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips. This is what woke her up. Sure she slept through Kyo's yelling and his placing something cold under her head, but his kiss, which was so soft, woke her up.

"Hey, you." She smiled. "Just like the fairytales! The noble prince gives his true love a kiss and she wakes up!" Kyo said. "You're my prince if I ever had one." She said, and then frowned at the word prince. "Is Yuki awake yet?" She asked. "Well, he must've woken up before, but he's asleep again now. He's with Haru still. Haru is also sleeping." He said, not wanting to say anything incriminating, incase Yuki was innocent.

"Oh, that's good. I guess I'm really happy Haru was there for him. I'm sure Yuki never wants to see me again, but I'm glad he doesn't have to be alone. Oh Kyo! I was so scared! I mean he's my friend! I was so worried about him! He sacred me so much! I feel so horrible for causing this!" she began to cry. "No, Tohru. It's my fault in the first place. If I didn't tell you how I felt about you, then this never would have happened." He said, lowering his face in shame and apology. "Hatori just said something to me." Kyo said. "He said that all wounds heal, and that whatever pain you are going through, it's gunna heal. He said Yuki didn't mean what he said to you. He said he was just aggravated and surprised and in pain and stuff. And he's probably sorry for what he said to you." He said.

She felt a little better now, and remembered what Kyo said before. "Kyo, please don't blame yourself either. I'm really happy you told me how you felt. And I'm really happy we're together." She said with a soft smile. "Tohru, this is why I love you. You are so wonderful. I'm really happy we're together too. After all this time, we're actually together. That's good. That's really good." Kyo said, his eyes misting over.

"oh, before I forget, Hatori asked me to take your temperature when you woke up." He said and held up the thermometer. She obliged and he took her temperature.

"100 degrees, exactly." He said. "It's still a bit of a fever I guess, but you look better." He said.

"I feel better too! I want to go to school tomorrow! I can't possibly miss another day of school!" She said. "Well, I'll go ask Hatori. You stay here and feel better, and I'll be right back." He said and kissed her hand, which he was holding, before he stood and exited.

"Hatori, Tohru's awake." Kyo said leaning on the doorframe of Hartori's office. "Oh she is, and you took her temperature?" Hatori asked, not looking up from his paper work. "Yeah, 100 degrees on the dot. She says she really wants to go to school tomorrow. She doesn't want to let her mom down, and she feels better after I told her what you said." Kyo said, keeping a calm tone. "Is that so? Well, I think her fever will go down, and she'll be able to go to school tomorrow. You can tell her that when you go back." Hatori said.

"You know, Haru is sleeping in Yuki's bed." Kyo said, his tone getting tenser. "Yes, I saw that when I checked on him. Don't worry about them, they will figure it out." Hatori said, looking up at Kyo. "But- what do you make of that? Isn't it a little weird? I mean, Yuki is really injured." Kyo said, his tone getting a little harsher. "Kyo, this is Yuki's decision. He's in control of the situation. Besides, Haru isn't going to go black. Yuki makes him calm somehow. That's the only thing that helped him keep a level head, being in Yuki's presence is somehow soothing for him. Maybe right now, Yuki needed Haru's presence too. Who knows, but I don't really think its any of your business what Yuki does behind closed doors. Even if it's nothing, you shouldn't care." Hatori said, getting wise. "I don't care. And whatever that damn rat wants to do behind closed doors is fine with me too! I just thought you'd like to know, that's all. Geeze! Can't a guy do a single thing right around here?" And with that he left and kicked hatori's door closed again and went back to Tohru's room.

"Are you hungry?" Kyo asked. "Well, yeah. A little." Tohru replied. "Well then, how about I make you some food?" Kyo said. "Really? Thank you so much. Anything is fine. I don't want you to go to too much trouble for me." She told him. "Fine then, I'll make something simple, but you'll love it!" He said. With a "Thank you." from Tohru, he left.

After his conversation with Hatori, Kyo needed to think about a few things. Sure he didn't care about Yuki and Haru sleeping in the same bed, but for some reason it was unsettling. 'I thought Yuki didn't like Haru.' Kyo thought. The brooding continued until he entered Tohru's room again, carrying a tray with some soup and tea on it.

"Here is your food, princess." He said, smiling a little when her eyes widened at all the good-looking food. "Wow, Kyo! Thank you so much!" She said. She sat up and took some food. Kyo made himself a little snack too, and started eating on the chair next to her bed.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N.: Ooh, yay! In this chapter I Kyo curses...hehe. And Yuki feels good about that? Well yeah! Hehe !! My mom is always saying Kyo curses too much, but what the hell is my mom doing criticizing my favorite Fruits Basket character of all time?! Woah nelly! Kyo can do whatever he damn well pleases! Haha! I love the fact that he's not afraid to speak his mind! That's really cool! Go Kyo! I hope Yuki doesn't ask Haru to give him a sponge bath. That would be bad. It would be even worse if Haru wants to! Not cool. No worries, I don't even want that to happen...he can bathe his own damn self. If he doesn't feel up to it, then he wont-that's how it works! No "Yuki may I give you a sponge bath?" no way!! Hahaha that scares me! Haru couldn't do that! Not to poor Yuki. Not if he wants Yuki to have any dignity at all! There I go again with hatori too. He's got to be the one who interferes...no one else is around, and I think Akito would actually get a kick out of the little scuffle. Well, that's this writer's opinion anyway. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: This story is 100 mine, but the characters and curse belong to the creator of Fruits Basket.

Chapter 5

During their nap, Yuki must have slid down, because he was very close to Haru when he woke up. His hand was also resting on Haru's chest. He could feel the "dum-dum" of his heart. The sun was setting, and reddish-orange rays were hitting the wall opposite him. Suddenly he realized he hadn't eaten in the past few days and he also had to use the bathroom. He began to rise slowly, not wanting to put a strain on his ribs and not wanting to disturb Haru, but to no avail. There was a loud "Oww!" and Yuki clutched his side and fell back, close to Haru. The bounce on the bed was what woke him up. "Yuki? Are you okay?" he asked, seeing a few tears fall from the purple eyes. "It hurts so much." Yuki said, more tears falling freely. "Oh, Yuki it'll be okay. You'll find someone to love and then you can rub it in their faces!" Haru said in an attempt to make him feel better. "No Haru, I do hurt when I think about Tohru, but I mean I want to get up, walk around, go to the bathroom for Christ's sake! It hurts so damn much!" He shouted, which only made him feel worse.

"Oh. Yuki, It's okay. I'll help you. We can go to the bathroom and everything is okay! No worries!" Haru said with a smile, a bit embarrassed at his assumption.

"Ha, now I feel like I'm taking advantage of your kindness, Haru. But I really do have to pee." Yuki said with a chuckle. "Okay, then lets go to the bathroom!" Haru said, and helped Yuki to sit up. Yuki winced the whole way, but figured he was going to have to stand one day. It felt good to walk around. Anything was better than being in that bed all day. It was almost intoxicating. Yuki was very relieved that the bathroom had some bars to help him stand, so Haru didn't have to be in there with him. Yuki was grateful to him for his help, but didn't want to be more needy than was necessary. Sure they might be cousins, but Yuki was very uncomfortable doing this sort of thing with other people.

Yuki finished with the toilette, and wanted to take a good look at what had happened to him when he fell off of the roof. He lifted the pajama shirt he was wearing, with some difficulty and pain. The sight he saw in the mirror was not pretty. He wondered what his fan club members would think if they saw him this beat up. His back was nowhere near his regular skin tone. It was covered in major bruises and there was a gigantic bandage wrapped around his ribs. There was another bandage that was place over the area, which hit the rock. The bruising in that area that was visible was even worse than the rest of his back. There were bruises on his arms too. He felt the back of his head and felt pain there also. "Its true. I'm totally messed up." Yuki said stepping out of the bathroom, not bothering to go through the pain of putting his shirt back on.

"Did you see this?" Yuki asked Haru as he closed the bathroom door. "Yeah, I saw it after we got here, when Hatori was taking your shirts off. I saw the place where you hit the rock... man that was nasty." Haru said. "Well, it feels nasty. Now where is the food? I'm hungry." Yuki said, feeling hungry. "You must be hungry, after being in bed for so long. Lets get some food, I'm hungry too." He said and he and Yuki hobbled down to the kitchen, in a desperate attempt to find food. They did, and sat on a comfortable couch, eating the scrambled eggs Haru cooked up. "Wow these are really good, Haru." Yuki said, inhaling the delicious eggs. "You're just saying that because you're hungry! Stop flattering me." Haru said, jokingly. "No really, this food competes with Tohru's cooking!" Yuki said, nearly finished with his plate.

"Well, that's what I went over to your house for the other day." "That's right! You were at my secret base. But you wanted to tell me you could cook well? Forgive me, but I'm confused." Yuki said. "No, no. I came over to tell you that I was getting my own apartment. I need cooking skills to survive on my own." Haru said with confidence. "What? You're moving out of Sohma house?" Yuki asked, slightly happy for Haru. In his opinion, no one should be forced to live anywhere near Akito. "Yep, at first Akito considered kicking Tohru out of Shigure's house but Hatori and I convinced him that I was capable of living on my own. The apartment is even close to Shigure's house, incase I need something." He said.

"Wow, I'm happy for you Haru. You finally get to escape the clutches of Akito. Have you moved in yet?" Yuki asked. "No, I'll be moving next week, but I'll still be here for you while you're here, Yuki." Haru said, anticipating Yuki's next question. "You don't have to do that for me, Haru. I'll be fine. I may just go back to Shigure's house and recover there." Yuki said, not wanting to be stuck in the main house any longer, not with Akito so close.

"I don't know, Yuki. Hatori may make you stay for a few more days. Just incase anything happens, he'll want to keep you here under his watch." Haru said, killing any hopes Yuki had of being at home anytime soon.

"Haru, don't you want to go to school? I mean I really like the fact that you can keep me company, but sooner or later you're going to have to go back." Yuki said.

"Well, how about I make you a deal, Yuki. When Hatori says you're fit enough to go back to Shigure's house, I'll go back to school." Haru said. "Alright, Haru. Thanks for promising to stay with me." Yuki said, smiling. "Well, actually, it might not be a good idea being at Shigure's house. Your brother seems to be staying with Shigure while everyone else is here." Haru said, his tone getting a little gloomier.

"Oh great. Just what I need..." Yuki said, sarcastically. "Maybe I should stay here." He said, a miserable look now taking over his beautiful face.

"Don't you dare do that, Yuki! Don't let Ayame win like that! I'll talk to Hatori, although I'm sure he's thinking ahead. Believe me, Yuki. The only thing you should be worrying about is healing and getting better, so you can come back to school." Haru said. "Yeah. My fan club is probably worried sick. What will they ever do without their prince now?" He said sarcastically, making a face and mimicking the girls, making Haru laugh, and laughing himself, with some difficulty.

"You certainly seem to be feeling better." A sly voice said from the doorway.

"Yeah, a little better, Kyo. But it's not really any of your business, now is it?" Yuki said to his enemy.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's _not_ my business. Just like you two lovebirds sleepin' in the same bed isn't any of my business either." He snapped back. Bull's-eye. This really set both of them off, like Kyo planned. He had been dying to piss the damn rat off ever since he snapped at Tohru like that. In a matter of seconds Kyo was easily dodging punches from the white-haired sixteen-year-old with the temper worse than his own.

"You better watch what you say, you sissy bastard!" Black Haru yelled. "Oh, c'mon dumb cow, you can hit better than that!" Kyo said, punching Haru in the abdomen, making him fall to his knees.

"Stop it! Stop right now!" Hatori said, now entering the room in a somewhat agitated manner.

"You're lucky this time, stupid cat." Haru said, getting up. "Wanna make that bet?" Kyo said, putting his fists up again. "I said enough!" Hatori said. "Haru, calm down. Let the stupid cat be. He's just mad I made Tohru cry." Yuki said, not caring what Kyo was going to do. This was really testing the cat's self-control.

"Oh, Fuck you, Yuki!" Kyo spat, and forgetting his reason for entering these rooms, he stormed out, leaving Hatori a little pissed, Haru itching for another fight, and Yuki feeling smug he got to make Kyo taste a little of the pain he'd been feeling for the last few days.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N.: hey guys! I'm going away this weekend so I'm giving you a little present. It's a little early, but I have a field hockey game tomorrow afternoon, so I cant update then. You guys are lucky ducks—that's my saying right now... back to the chapter! I tried to incorporate some Kyo into this chapter, but I find myself going back to Yuki!!! Well, the next chapter, I promise, will have Kyo. I think I'm going to have Kagura show up, so he can tell her, and get it off his chest, and feel free to be 100 with Tohru, even though he already was. But, at least Kagura will know! I hope she doesn't hurt him...poor kitty. But she can find some guy who'll be cool, and who will love her, and help her get over Kyo! Yay! I need suggestions, though. Please help me with that!! Give me suggestions on who you think Kagura should end up with, please. That would help!! Also I'm going to be changing Haru's image a little. Its gunna be really cool though, and not too much of a change. I hope you like my idea! Don't you think Haru's color's are black, white and red? I do! That's cool! Please review and don't forget the suggestions! Happy reading!

Disclaimer: This story is 100 mine, but the curse and characters belong to the creator of Fruits Basket.

Chapter 6

"Dammit!" Kyo yelled, punching a wooden post outside on the deck. He didn't mean to do such horrible things sometimes. He just wanted to go into the kitchen to make some dinner, but hearing Yuki and Haru's voices, he snapped. They were laughing. They shouldn't have been laughing. Yuki should feel really bad about what he did to Tohru, if he had a heart at all. And then, Kyo thought about how Yuki must really be feeling inside. 'He must really hurt.' Kyo thought. It was logical that he wanted to make Kyo feel bad now. It was logical that he would want revenge after what Kyo and Tohru did to him. His heart was broken, and this was a way to vent some of the pent up anger, pain and frustration of that.

Not knowing how he should feel, he sat down, trying to figure everything out. He made assessments of the situation they were all trapped in. Tohru came up to the roof to tell him lunch was ready. He stopped her from leaving and told her he loved her and couldn't live without her. She confessed she felt the same way. 'Tohru and I are in the same boat with that part.' Kyo thought. The brooding continued as someone looked out and onto him, making sure he wasn't pondering coming back for another fight.

Kyo ran a hand through his bright orange hair. The assessments continued. During their first ever kiss, Yuki came up to the roof and saw them, which is why his heart is so broken. He was so innocent, just standing there, and then thought he was invading Tohru's privacy. 'He cared about her that much to want to get out of her way.' And then, the rain started. It was so hard and so much rain. Yuki slipped on his way down, and fell, hitting that rock, which made his injury really bad. Tohru was so worried so she hurried to his side. She told Kyo to call Hatori. Maybe she was worried about the fall, or maybe she knew something was wrong.

Apparently, Kyo wasn't there when Yuki woke up, he had told Tohru off, and hurried away. 'That was probably to hide his shame and his pain. He was really lucky Haru was there. He _was_ really badly injured. Broken ribs and stuff, and me and Tohru-that's like a dagger to the heart. It would be to any guy who was in love with a girl and lost her to his worst enemy.' Kyo continued. That was why Yuki had been in so much pain. Kyo had known it for a while. It was because he loved Tohru too. The way he always looked at her, how he cared so much for her, it was because he loved her, and that's what made that pain a thousand times worse. For the first time in his life, Yuki actually lost to Kyo. For the first time in his life, Kyo won. He got the girl. That was the only thing that mattered anymore. Tohru. She was the thing he lived for. He lived for her love.

Kyo now loved Tohru a thousand times more because she loved him back. He knew she accepted him for what he was after the incident when he transformed into his other form in front of her. Thinking about that, he pulled a little at his bracelet on his left wrist, and a single tear fell onto his arm.

Kyo actually shed a tear. 'What the hell am I doing, acting like a sissy ang crying?' he thought, wiping his face clean. 'But I have every right to do this. I love her and she loves me, and no one will ever get in the way of that. No one. Especially that damn Yuki. Or Kagura... what am I ever going to tell her?' "I'll tell her the truth!" he said getting up. Kyo wasn't really planning on telling Kagura that very instant, but he figured he cooled his temper enough to attempt making dinner again.

Turning in the direction of the kitchen, he started walking. "You're not going to start something again, are you Kyo?" Hatori asked, leaning on the door frame that lead out to the deck where Kyo had been brooding.

"Shut up Hatori. No I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize your precious little Yuki." He said, and pushed past the doctor. "I've gotta make some dinner." He said. Yuki and Haru, who were still sitting in the next room heard Kyo say this. Haru had turned white again, thanks to Yuki's skill at calming him down.

Kyo stopped on his way through and said, "relax, I'm making dinner, not plotting against you." "Yeah, sure, that's what he says." Haru said. "Stop, Haru. Let him do what he wants. It's a free country." Yuki said. "Yuki?" Haru was a little taken aback when Yuki didn't take his side. By this time Kyo had already gone to the kitchen and had started on his dinner.

Yuki had also heen thinking for the past few minutes about what he said to Kyo. It was a little rude, but Kyo started it and Yuki moved on impulse. He swore to himself that from that moment on, he wouldn't start anything with Kyo. Kyo would have to start it, and then Yuki would continue it. But if Kyo wasn't starting anything, he wouldn't either. If they did fight, someone else could get hurt, and Yuki wasn't about to have that happen, especially if the person was Tohru or someone else important.

"Thanks for the food, Haru. It was great. I'll have to have you make some more another time. Lets got back to my room. Its too uncomfortable in here." Yuki said. He started to get up.

"Hey wait a sec! Let me help you." Haru said, seeing Yuki wincing. The couch he was sitting on was very comfortable, but you could feel how tense it was getting in the room because of Kyo entering. Yuki gave up and decided to let Kyo cook in peace. If he was making Tohru dinner, Yuki didn't want Kyo getting upset and doing something bad to the food.

Haru took the empty plate from Yuki's hand and placed it on the table. He then helped ease Yuki out of the couch. Kyo could hear the "Oww Oww Oww" Yuki gave as he moved. Kyo did pity him. "That's one hell of an injury." He said in a mumble, and heard the door close, indicating Yuki and Haru were making their way back to Yuki's room.

"Oh, Yuki, I should take a look at your back." Hatori said, cigarette in hand, standing on the deck. "Why don't I save you the trouble, Hatori? Its really purple, and it hurts a lot." Yuki said.

"Well, that's not good enough, but it was a nice try." Haa-san said. "Damn. Fine. Don't go prodding me though. And Haru gets to stay. He can punch you if I yell out in pain." Haru gave a sly smile at this.

"No, he doesn't. I'm sorry Yuki, but you may be yelling out. Its painful when you break ribs, and your injury is no exception. Lets go to your room." Hatori lead the way. "Yuki, I'll still punch him, if you want." Haru whispered. "No, I'll take it like a man." Yuki said back.

"Ah! Jeezis Chrise!" Yuki yelled through gritted teeth. He was laying on his front, his shirt was off, Hatori had just finished taking off the bandages, and lightly brushed his finger over the wound. Haru was standing in the backround, wide-eyed and staring at the bruises.

"Yuki, this is painful, but deal with it. I can give you something for it later. Right now, I have to clean your wound and re-bandage it." Hatori said, and sprayed some weird spray, which actually made the pain go away for a minute. He dabbed at the wound with a cotton ball and some tweezers, bringing a few grunts from the patient.

Eventually, after many grunts and yells from Yuki, Hatori had finished cleaning and bandaging his wound. Haru was a little queasy from seeing the terrible wound and feeling Yuki's pain and also from imagining if that had happened to him. Yuki remained laying on his front, in too much pain to even want to move.

Before Hatori left, he gave Yuki an injection for the pain and another one incase the wound got infected.

"Believe it or not, Yuki, It's healed a lot in the past few days." Hatori said to the paitent.

"No, I don't believe it. it feels worse." "Not for long. I gave you something for the pain. You'll feel better in a few minutes." The doctor said, standing from seat on the bed, for better access to Yuki's back. He bid both Yuki and Haru a good night, reminding them to call him if there was a problem, and not even bothering to Haru if he was going to school in the morning.

"Oh, Haru, I have a yukatta, if you are planning on sleeping in here again." Hatori said, worrying for Yuki's well-being. Yuki wouldn't mind if Haru slept in the same bed again, but Haru would, and Hatori didn't want Yuki feeling bad that Haru wasn't get sleep in the chair. He also didn't want another patient.

Haru nodded and followed Hatori out of the room to retrieve the yukatta. He bid Hatori a good night and returned to Yuki's room and set up the yukatta.

"That's nice of Hatori to do that for you, Haru." Yuki said, now very calm because the drugs were taking affect.

"I doubt he did that for me." Haru said. "But I'm happy anyway. Because I wouldn't risk sleeping in that bed with you tonight. I don't want to accidentally hurt you."

"Are you sure its not because I smell or something?" Yuki asked, now feeling enough to crack some jokes.

"Yes I'm quite sure, Yuki, although you probably could use a good bath." Haru said with a chuckle. "Its still early. Do you want to do something or me to do something for you?" Haru asked. The sun was almost completely out of the sky and it was about 8 O'clock.

"Yeah, I don't feel like sleeping, but I don't this painkiller is good enough to allow a lot of physical activity. Do you have any good manga handy?" Yuki said, moving his head to look at Haru. The painkiller he was on would probably allow him to move his arms without pain, so he wanted to read something that may keep him up all night. His dreams were more like nightmares and Yuki wanted something to keep his mind off of everything important he had to think about, or everything his mind drifted onto, that wasn't what he was in the mood for.

"You can read too, if you want Haru. Or maybe there's something else you want to do. I'll just be here reading, for a long time, so you're free to do what you want. If you wanted to take a shower, or something, you can, I wont keep you here. That's only mean!" Yuki said.

"But I'm not kicking you out either!" he said, seeing the look on Haru's face. "I really am grateful that you're with me. Thank you for that, but I could never forgive myself if I kept you here against your will!! Ha, forgive me if this painkiller is making me sound like an idiot."

"Its not! And you're not keeping me against my will. If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't. but I am. But since you are going to be reading for a while, I guess I'll take advantage of your offer. I'll go to my room and get you some good manga. And then, I'll take a nice bath! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were calling me smelly." Haru said, getting up. He gave a smile and a wave, and went to go retrieve the manga.

Five minutes later he returned, placed the pile of books down where Yuki could reach them, and left with an "I'll be back later."

"Thanks!" Yuki said, picking up the first book.

An hour passed, and Yuki was on the last page of Fushigi Yugi volume 1 when Haru walked in, shirtless and drying his hair. Yuki put down the book, and waited a minute before he opened the second.

"Do you like the book?" Haru asked looking over. "Yeah, its pretty good." Yuki said.

"Um Yuki, can I ask you a question?" Haru asked tentatively.

"Yeah, anything, Haru. What do ya wanna know?" Yuki said, putting down the book.

"Well, I wanted to ask you for your opinion, as a friend and also as student counsel president. Do you think-I was thinking- should I dye my hair?" He asked.

"What?! Why are you asking me for my opinion as president?" Yuki asked, taken aback.

"Well, last year, president Mokoto didn't really like my hair as it was." Haru said.

"Haru, are you blind? I'm not president Mokoto. Besides, he accepted the fact that that's your natural hair color. After what you did- never mind that. But why do you want to dye your hair? This color suits you fine, and it gives you individuality."

"I know that, but I wasn't going to dye my hair to look normal. I was going to put streaks in the white part. Red streaks." Haru said, putting a malicious smile on his face.

"Red? Red streaks-in white hair? Well... actually that would look cool. I certainly wouldn't object to it! And if anyone does, I'll use my presidency and defend you!" Yuki said laughing.

"Taking a leaf out of Ayame's book, eh? Well, not really. But thanks! I'll have a new look when I go back to school." Haru said. "A cool look." Yuki added.

Haru turned in for the night. He was still tired from not getting much sleep the past few nights. Yuki, however, stayed up all night reading. He didn't want to sleep, and the painkillers were wearing off. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn't have been able to sleep. The books were good, and Yuki was happy Haru had brought him a lot. Perhaps Haru figured Yuki would want to read during the night, maybe Haru just brought a lot of books, so he wouldn't have to make too many trips to his room for more.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N.: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I had a lot to do! I still didn't get everything done I wanted to. Yesterday was Saturday so I had to watch Wolf's Rain. It was so good!!! My favorite show it was so wonderful... the show I've been waiting since April to see! .... I have no time during the day anymore, between work and everything else, there's no time for me!! Oh well, chapters might slow up, but I'm not stopping!! Never ever ever!! The next chapter is gunna be good! That's gunna be Kyo and Kagura-he's going to tell her!-I was going to put it into this chapter, but I didn't want to keep everyone waiting for another chapter!! So read and review and I'll post more soon!

Disclaimer: This story is 100 mine, but the characters and curse belong to the creator of Fruits Basket.

Chapter 7

Kyo spent the night at Tohru's hospital room again. Today, she was supposed to return to school, so Kyo made a trip home to retrieve some clothes for her. They would have gone home to Shigure's house last night, but Hatori demanded they stay so he could make sure she was well enough for school in the morning.

Kyo also picked up clothes for himself while he was at Shigure's. He slept in the chair next to Tohru's bed. He didn't have any problem being there at all. He could sleep anywhere and he'd be fine. He was used to it, from his training with his master in the mountains.

The sun was beginning to rise, and so was he. He woke up every morning at dawn for his daily training. Wherever he was, he had to keep up his morning schedule.

Kyo stealthily crept out of Tohru's room as not to wake her, and took to training out on the grass that was close, but not too close to her room. A half hour later he jumped in the shower, got dressed, and headed towards the kitchen to make breakfast. Someone had already been in there. He figured it was Haru, but didn't make a fuss.

Kyo was in the middle of gulping some milk when Tohru entered in her pajamas, signs of sleep still visible on her face.

"Good morning, Tohru. Breakfast is almost ready." Kyo said, placing the milk carton on the counter. She gave a sleepy smile, and said, "Kyo, this is so nice of you. Thank you for making me breakfast."

"It's no problem, besides, you're not the only one with talent in the kitchen." He said.

A few minutes, the two took a seat at the table and Kyo sevred a very tasty meal. Tohru was so happy and thanked him a million times before getting dressed for school. When she returned, Hatori was in the kitchen sipping tea, waiting to check her temperature.

"How do you feel this morning, Miss Honda?" he asked. "Oh, Hatori, good morning, I feel much better today." She said with a smile. He took her temperature and said she was in perfect health, so she and Kyo left for school.

"Tohru, you're back!" Uo shouted, hugging her best friend. Hana also greeted her with a hug.

"We tried hitting orange top up for details, but all he'd say was "She's fine! Get off my damn back!" Uo mimicked. Kyo blushed at this.

"Well, yes. I am back to perfect health!" Tohru proclaimed, smiling. Kyo put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Tohru, we better get to class."

"Tohru! Tohru! You're back!" Momiji yelled from halfway down the hall. He was running towards her. A few months ago, around Christmas, he went through a sudden growth spurt, and the child-size Momiji suddenly sprouted into a very handsome young man. He even got a boys' uniform for the new school year. He might have grown up physically, but he was still the cute little bunny he always was, but only seven inches taller, and way more handsome.

He stopped just short of hugging her, finally having learned a little self-control. Tohru gave him a bright smile and greeted him.

"Tohru, I was so worried! How are you? Hatori told me it was a fever, but I was so worried!" he said, jumping in anticipation.

"Momiji, Hatori was right. It was just a small fever. I was out in the rain for too long, that's it." She said, trying to reassure her good friend.

"That's good. I even tried to visit you, but Haa-san wouldn't let me see you or Yuki." He told her.

"I havn't seen Yuki either." Tohru said, her smle fading a little. Kyo jumped in. "And he's fine without us worrying about him. He was such a moody bastard when I talked to him yesterday. He was so rude. If it weren't for the fact he was in such bad shape, I would have hit him to tomorrow. I wanted to kill that bastard." Kyo growled, shaking his fist.

"So what's up with Yuki anyway?" Uo cut in.

"He got hurt being an ass." Kyo said, still recovering from his bad temper explosion.

"Well, Hatsuharu is certainly missing a hell of a lot of school for sitting by the prince's side. If it's a bruised butt-"

"It's more than that." Hana said. "I know what happened." She looked at Tohru and then at Kyo. "I could feel it coming for a while. I could sense what was going on with your electric signals. Yuki suffers from a broken heart. It's you two. You're together, and Yuki found out, and it broke is heart because he loved Tohru too, but he lost." She said in her usual tone.

Both Tohru and Kyo's eyes widened. "You can tell all that from a few silly electric waves?" Kyo asked. "Well, actually, I hardly used them. I could see it in your actions. All of your actions have lead me to that conclusion." "Don't be ashamed, lover boy!" Uo said, patting Kyo on the back. She did the same to Tohru. "You go girl!"

Momiji cut in, "Kyo and Tohru! Kyo and Tohru! Kyo and-" "Say it again and you die!" Kyo growled, grabbing his usual place of attack on Momiji's head. "Waah! Tohru, Kyo's hitting me!!" He whined, in his usually childish tone. The two boys looked up, and saw that Uo and Hana were leading Tohru away and down the hall to class. Kyo and Momiji were getting weird looks from the surrounding students, so Kyo let go and sprinted off to catch up with his girlfriend. Momiji figured he'd see them at lunch and moped off towards his class. The girls all stared at him now, admiring his Sohma beauty. He had to turn down many girls who wanted dates.

At lunchtime, the gang minus Yuki and Haru went to the lunchroom and grabbed their usual seats. They saw the Prince Yuki Fan Club girls hovering over a giant get well card.

"So you two are an item. I wonder. What kind of boyfriendy stuff have you done for Tohru?" Uo asked, wanting details. "It's none of your damn business, Yankee!" Kyo shouted. Tohru went into a detailed story of how she lay sick in bed for days and Kyo hardly left her side. She also told them of how he cooked for her, and was so sweet. He felt better after that comment.

"Kyo, what if Kagura is waiting at Shigure's house when we get home?" Tohru asked. Uo seeing the look of worry on her face asked, "Who?"

"Kyo's fiancée." Tohru said. "She is NOT my fiancée!!" he shouted, losing his temper yet again. He had thought of Kagura, but figured she'd find out eventually. Now that Tohru was worried, however, he wanted to do everything in his power to make her happy, to see that beautiful smile that could light up even the darkest of places.

"Kyo, the sooner she knows the better. Maybe she wont hurt you as much..." "No way. There's no way in hell-" "You better do as she says, orange-top. The sooner she knows you've gone cheating, and the fact that you're leaving her, the better!" Uo said.

"Ya know? I've had enough of your wise-ass comments today." Kyo said, trying not to burst. He sat back down. "Fine. I'll tell her the next time I see her, okay? Is that alright with everyone?" he asked around the table. "Thanks, Kyo!" Tohru said, squeezing his arm and smiling. He gave a weak smile back, terrified of what he had to do. t wasn't so much as he would be beaten to a pulp, but it was the fact that he'd break her heart. 'Later-when we get home. She'll most likely be there. Damn, the stuff I'll do for the girl I love.' he thought, and smiled, knowing that she loved him back.

School ended and Kyo and Tohru bid everyone a goodbye. They decided to go to the main house to pick up the rest of their things, before going back to Sohma house.

When they got there, Tohru saw the pile of their dirty clothes and figured she'd do some laundry. Kyo, rather than stand around waiting, decided to pay Yuki a visit. He walked over to his room and heard Haru laughing. 'Great. That stupid cow is always around him. He really loves that stupid rat, why else would he be there?' Kyo thought.

Kyo opened the door to Yuki's room. "Yuki, can I talk to you? Alone?" He asked, seeing Haru. Haru was about to object, but Yuki said, "Haru, it's ok. You can leave for a minute. I'll be okay, I actually wanted to talk to Kyo too." "But, he might try something." Haru said, getting more nervous. "I'm not that cheap, Haru." Kyo said. "If he does, you have my permission to beat the crap out of him." Yuki said. He was partly joking but Haru agreed and left.

"So the cow's fighting your battles now?" Kyo said. "No, I say that to make him feel better. I'd never have someone else do my dirty work. I'm not low like that." Yuki said. He was sitting against some pillows. There were cards that Yuki and Haru had been playing with on the bed.

"Everyone's really worried about you Yuki." Kyo said. "Does that include you, Kyo?" Yuki asked.

"Hell no. I mean, what I mean to say is, I'm sorry. I feel like what Tohru and I did, we betrayed your trust and stuff, and I'm saying she's really sorry too, and if it was me I'd be mad, but I couldn't stay mad st someone I loved forever." Kyo said, with all seriousness. "I know you loved Tohru. That's why you're upset, I would be too if it was me." "But it's not you, Kyo. You two broke my heart. I was going to tell her!"

"And what would she have done? She would have let you down. That's why she feels so bad. She let you down anyway, and she feels like she cause all of this. She couldn't even work up the courage to see you. she's sorry! Don't you get it? she still wants to be your friend! Nothing's changed between you guys. I may hate you, but what's happening is really affecting her, and the only way I can get her to feel better is to have you guys be friends again. If you care about her, or ever did, please do this. Yuki, please see her." Kyo pleaded. He would do anything for Tohru, even if it meant giving in to Yuki. He'd never give her up because he loved her and she loved him, but he'd do this.

"Fine. I'll do it. I'll talk to her, but not now. I'm not ready. I'll do it tomorrow. Bring her here tomorrow after school." Yuki said. He did feel really bad pushing Tohru away, just because she didn't love him, but he realized that he still wanted to see her, to live with her, even if it meant outing up with the stupid cat. He'd do this for the girl he once loved.

Kyo agreed and left the room. Haru was outside, waiting for their conversation to end. He jumped up at the sound of opening doors and hurried into Yuki's room. The sour look on Yuki's face was only too obvious that he hated seeing the stupid cat.

"What was that about?" Haru asked. "I'm going to talk to Tohru tomorrow." Yuki said. "You're going to make up with her?" Haru asked. "Yeah, I feel bad about what happened."

Haru nodded and picked up his cards. They started playing again.

"Tohru, are you done yet?" Kyo asked. Tohru jumped slightly, surprised by Kyo's sudden appearance. "Oh, not yet. I'll just be a few more minutes." She said with a smile. A few minutes passed and the two folded the clothes. They walked home, carrying some clothes in one hand and the hand of the other in their other hand.

They were walking down the path that lead to Shigure's house ad Kyo told Tohru of his conversation with Yuki. She agreed to see him tomorrow, and he gave her a soft smile. He tugged her hand, bringing her closer to him, and swooped down to steal a kiss.

"Ahem!" Shigure coughed, making Tohru and Kyo look up. "You two should watch that. You'll never guess who has been waiting for you all day, Kyo. She's been so anxious, I've already lost tree tables, and a door! I haven't been able to get any work done, and I've got a deadline soon!" He whined, lighting another cigarette.

Kyo tensed in Tohru's hand, and she squeezed it to reassure him everything would be okay. He looked down at her smiling face and was filled with courage, just when, "KYO! DARLING!! YOU'RE BACK!!!" she shouted, knocking Shigure over and running to her "fiancé." Kyo dropped Tohru's hand and backed up a few feet to keep her out of pummeling distance. Kagura Sohma charged and slammed into Kyo, wrapping her arms and legs around him. "Kyo my love! I was so worried when you didn't come home!" she was hugging him so tight, it made Tohru a little jealous, but she began to worry when Kagura didn't let go after a minute. He started turning blue from lack of air. "Air, K-Kagura, G-Get OFF!" Kyo shouted, prying her off of him. It was hard because she was so strong.

"Oh, sorry honey, you know I've missed you. I got a little anxious." She said. "Don't have to tell me twice!" Shigure said, brushing himself off.

Kyo looked and Tohru and nodded. "Um, Kagura, can we take a walk? I wanted to talk to you." he asked. "Yes, sure! Absolutely!" she grabbed his arm and pulled him off towards the path into the woods.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N.: Hey readers! I'm finally posting!! Isn't it wonderful!! Well, eventually I'll run out of chapters to post, so I figure I'll post less frequently to give myself more time to write and less pressure!! Its what you've been waiting for!! Kyo finally tells Kagura!! So you'll have to read and tell me what you think! You can also tell me if you want me to post the little side story as the next chapter, or if I should just go on and post the next chapter! So please read and review! Also if you have a sec, go do some clicking and find my other story—brand new Trapped In the Future!! It's an inuyasha fic, and its really good. The chapter might be short, but It's a great story!! Thanks a bunch...--CJD

Disclaimer: this story is 100 mine, but the characters and curse belong to the creator of Fruits Basket!

Chapter 8

Kyo and Kagura walked in silence for a few minutes. Kyo was thinking about what he'd say and how he'd say it, Kagura was quite because she didn't want to say anything to disturb him and make his run away. He had rejected her too many times to count, and yet he had to do it one last time.

They came to a clearing and Kyo stopped walking. He shook Kagura off of him and backed away from her a little. "Kagura, I wanted to talk to you about some stuff." Kyo said. "Yes Kyo? What is it?" she asked, a little bit confused.

"Kagura, I want to tell you, I've fallen in love, with someone else. The truth is, I've fallen in love with Tohru. And I want to break off whatever we have. I'm not going to marry you Kagura. I don't love you. I'm sorry to do this to you, I really am."

He looked at her. Her head was slightly lowered and silent tears fell from her eyes. This tore him up so he wanted to say more.

"Kagura, thank you. Thank you for everything you'be ever given me. Thanks for caring about me for so long. I do care about you, but more in a friendly sort of way than any other. I hope we can be friends, and I hope you and Tohru can still be friends."

"Kyo I don't know what to say. I mean I want you to be happy, I always did. What am I supposed to do? Tell me! What am I supposed to do?" She looked up at him. She knew the answer in her heart, but she wasn't ready. He'd have to tell her what he wanted her to do, and she'd do it.

"Let me go, Kagura. Let me be with the girl I love. And you should go out there and find someone you love too. I want you to be happy, and I never could have done that. You know it just as much as I do." Kyo said.

He looked at her. Her tears were falling again. It was ahrd for her to admit it, but what Kyo said was all true. It ever would have worked. He wouldn't have married her.

"Thank you Kyo. Goodbye." She pulled him into one last hug and kissed his cheek and smiled. Tears fell as she turned and started sprinting down the path back to Shigure's house.

Kyo was surprised at this. He didn't know she'd be happy. She left without beating the crap out of him? Then Kyo realized that he'd saved her from years of torment. She'd have just waited around for Kyo to fall in love with her, which would never happen. She now had a new opportunity to find someone who would return her love. 'She'll be happy. Good.' Kyo thought, and started walking back to the house. He didn't want to leave Tohru there for too long without him. What if Kagura, on some tragic rebound, wanted to hurt Tohru? There was a 99.99 chance of that not happening, but just incase, Kyo wanted to be there.

Shigure had locked himself up in his study to get some work done now that the distraction was out of the house. Tohru had started making dinner. She was going to make something really good for Shigure, because he'd been forced to eat out for the past few days. She decided to make a codfish meal, Kyo's favorite.

Tohru stood over the stove, stirring some stew, when the kitchen door opened. "Tohru."

Tohru looked up from the food and was quite surprised to see Kagura standing in the doorway. Kagura's face was wet from tears, but none were falling from her eyes. "I just wanted to tell you that I care about Kyo. Please take care of him. I accept that he's not in love with me, so I'm telling the girl he does love-please look after him." Kagura said.

Tohru's eyes started welling up and she ran to Kagura to comfort her. "Kagura, I'm sorry this had to happen to you. I never meant to fall in love, but-" "Tohru, its okay. I'm happy for you guys. You're quite the catch, if I do say so myself. He's so happy with you. You make him happier than I ever could have. Thanks, and yes, of course we can still be friends." Kagura hugged Tohru, smiled and then left. She bid Kyo, who just stepped into the house, farewell, and waved to Shigure who was sticking his head out of his study. A few seconds later she shut the door and walked down the path, to start her new life.

"So I told her, and this was her reaction." Kyo said, entering the kitchen. "Kyo I'm so happy! Now we can be together and Kagura can still be our friend!" Tohru said. She was very happy to have a little more freedom with Kyo. Kyo, however, was the first to take advantage of it. He walked up to her and took hold of her apron collar, pulled her to him, and took her in a gentle kiss.

"Don't mind me you two. I'm just a humble housemate, trying to sneak some of Tohru's wonderful cooking." Shigure was sneaking into the kitchen, which Kyo thought was quite rude of him. "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt?!" He shouted. "Aww, widdle kiddy angwy at da big bad doggy for intewupting his kissy poo wid da widdle fwower?" (Translation-"Aww, is the little kitty angry at the big bad doggy for interrupting his "kissypoo!" with the little flower?")

"Shut up!" he yelled, and turned to Tohru. "I'm going to the roof, if you need me." He said in a softer, gentler voice. He squeezed her hand and smiled before he left, mumbling "Damn dog has to interrupt my time with my own girlfriend, dammit...."

Tohru smiled at how he changed his tone. (That's the control of a martial artist right there!)

"Kyo will always be like that." Shigure said, interrupting her thoughts. "Shigure, you said you were going to sneak some food?" Tohru asked. "Well, I didn't have too much lunch, and I was just wondering if you had anything I could snack on." He said confessing his hunger. She smiled and went in search of something for the hungry dog. She handed him some food and he could have hugged her he was so happy. He would have wagged his tail, if he wasn't human, leaving the room.

Tohru went about doing her normal kitchen duties, writing a list for groceries as she went. She'd go later with Kyo to the store. He'd never let her go anywhere alone anymore, and she loved it. She loved him. He had so much more love for her than anyone she had ever met. Sure she loved Yuki too, but he was more of a brother to her. She did hope that one day, Yuki would find someone to love as well.

A half hour later, Tohru finished putting the food on the table. Shigure was entering the room, and she figured she'd get Kyo. She went outside and called up the latter for him. There was no answer. She was confused so she climbed up to see what was up with Kyo. She got to the top and the sight that met her was adorable. Kyo, in the setting sun, was asleep. She waled over to him and didn't wake him immediately, but she admired his sleeping form. His orange hair was blowing in the slight breeze and the sun made him shine. For a second he was angelic. She realized either dinner would get cold, or Shigure would come up to find them. Not wanting either to happen, she kneeled and rubbed his muscular shoulder. He stirred gently and smiled when he saw her face.

"Dinner's ready." She said in a soft voice. "Alright." He said, still sleepy. "Kyo you look so at peace." She said. "What? At peace? Well, I'd say it's because I'm not worrying about anything right now. I know that I'll be happy forever when I see your face." He stood and followed the blushing Tohru down the latter.

After dinner, Kyo saw the grocery list on the counter and asked Tohru if he could go with her to the store. She nodded and they left the chores for after they got back. Now that the sun had set, it wasn't as bright, but it was still early enough to to get to the store and back before the weirdos came out.

Hatori had made arrangements that Tohru wouldn't have to return to her job until next week. He knew Momiji's father very well, since Momiji was always in Hatori's care. Momiji had spent so much time around the doctor, he thought he'd study to be one someday too. Sometimes he hung around Hatori's office just to learn medical terms or information.

Tohru was very happy she could make a complete recovery before giving her usual all to her job.

Kyo and Tohru did all of the shopping and held hands on the way home, smiling the whole way.

When they got back to the house, they found a note from Shigure, saying that he'd gone out, and might be out all night. Kyo and Tohru had a quick dessert and bid each other a goodnight. Their goodnight kiss was filled with passion, but they both agreed that they hadn't been together long enough take advantage of the fact that they were alone in the house. They might be in love, but they were happy with their relationship as it was, and didn't want to move forward yet. There would be many opportunities in the future for that!


	9. Chapter 9

A.N.: sorry if you think this chapter was a bit side tracked from the main story... I just had this idea one day and tweaked a few things to make it fit... the is something a bit disturbing that I have learned recently... its kind of a major spoiler for the whole story, but it proves that the anime was totally screwed up and that everything else is either misleading or fits perfectly into the big plot twist. The author is a complete genius though, because I'm sure every single person who has either watched or read the story was totally fooled. If I tell you the big spoiler it will do exactly that—it will spoil it for ya! I heard this from my friend who was reading the very late chapters like 97-100 or something really in the future—I was freaked out when she told me like "you've got to be kidding me!!" I yelled multiple times and there were some curses in there too... and I don't really curse. This one's big guys, so get ready for it.... and then I said "no wonder there are so many books! So its gunna be good! Eventually it will become a lot deeper than the fluffy cute stuff... if you want a clue—see book 3 pg 113-123. It's a bit confusing, but its really cool if ya know! You could always email me if you really really want to know what it is, or I'm sure you could search on the Internet for spoilers or something. I almost forgot the most important thing... it's got to do with Akito. Okay! That's all you'll get from me for now! Please read my story and do some searching if ya want! Don't forget to review!! CJD

Disclaimer: This story is 100 mine, but the characters and curse belong to the great great creator of Fruits Basket!!

Chapter 9

She walked down the street towards Ayame's shop. It was not the store she wanted to go to, but it was the owner she wanted to see. He was perfect. For some reason, she was always captivated by him. There was an amazing aura that surrounded him. One that made anyone feel safe in his arms. He might act like a goofball, but when he was serious about something, he became a different person. All of these things made her feel as if she needed him. She needed his comfort, his warmth. One look into his deep golden eyes made her melt.

Right now, she was a little sad over losing something she's held onto for so long, but recently, it was slipping away. She had felt this, so subconsciously she began moving on. For some reason, her heart took shelter with Ayame. Now, now that she was free, now that it had slipped away, she decided to reach out to Ayame.

The shop was closed, but the door was unlocked. He was probably around somewhere, working on some piece of clothes or something, so she decided to look in the back room of the shop.

"Where closed right now, we open tomorrow at- Kagura?" He looked up and saw her standing there. There was a look of confusion as to why his cousin, who he hadn't seen since New Years would be right here, in his shop.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, standing. She lost it, her grief took her and she ran for comfort in his arms. Ayame was quite startled by this, but felt good, hugging someone, even if he was in love with another.

"I'm sorry Ayame. I just needed to hold someone. I don't want to be alone. Kyo and I- we broke up." She began sobbing, and he held her tighter and tried to help her feel better.

"I'm so sorry Kagura." Her knees were shaking, and he figured he'd relieve her from standing, so he took her in his arms and walked over to sit. He did, and held her to him, still trying to make the sobbing cease. It did after a few minutes.

"Thank you Ayame. I'm sorry to come running to you like this, but I didn't know where else I could go." "It's all right, my door is always open to people in need, and especially those I can hug." He wrapped his arms around her, and she felt so safe in his arms.

"You know what you need to help you get over this Kagura? You need a boyfriend! Someone who you can show off to Kyo, and make him really jealous!" Ayame giggled like a schoolgirl at what was going on in his imagination. He thought about Kagura arm in arm with some hot guy that she found at her college, and Kyo watching them, and getting mad like he usually does. Ayame was still chuckling when Kagura looked up at him from where she sat in his lap.

"You know, I have the perfect guy in mind to do that with." Ayame was confused, and all of a sudden she reached up and started kissing him on the lips. He was totally surprised, and trying to break away, when suddenly the door burst open.

"Aya! Look who came to pay you a visi-" Shigure's sing song voice stopped singing when he saw what was going on. Ayame broke away and saw the pain in his best friend's eyes before he ran out. "Shigure!" he tried to get up to chase after him, but Kagura was still in his lap. "Let him go Ayame, you don't need him. You have me now." She said, trying to pull him down again for another kiss. She was incredibly strong but Ayame was a man, and was stronger.

"No Kagura! I'm sorry. I didn't mean me. I don't feel the same way you do. I'm sorry, I love someone else." He stood holding her so she wouldn't fall, and placed her on her feet. He was about to run after Shigure, but Kagura took hold of him.

"What is it with everyone I love?! They always love someone else! Shit!" She was crying again now and fell to her knees. Ayame knelt to comfort her. "Kagura, don't worry. There are a ton of guys who would give their right hands just to be acknowledged by a girl as pretty as you. I would be all over you, but my heart belongs to another." He said. "I still love you as a cousin, and I'll always be there for you, just not in that way." He gave her a soft smile and she stopped crying.

"Okay. Thanks Ayame. I'm sorry for doing this to you. See ya later." She gave the guy she loved and lost a kiss on the cheek for the second time today. Ayame smiled and jumped up to run after Shigure. Kagura caught a glimpse of silver hair flying out the door as she stood.

Shigure was walking about half way back to his house when Ayame caught up to him, breathless and pink in the face. "Shi-gure –huff- wait-huff- wait up!" He gasped, as he grabbed Shigure's shoulder. "Listen to me!" Shigure kept walking.

"Shut up! I don't even know why I'm so pissed! Dammit Ayame!" Shigure stopped walking, balled his fists and put his head down.

"Please let me explain! Kagura came to me and broke down! I picked her up off the floor and tried to comfort her! I told her she'd get over it and get another boyfriend and make Kyo jealous. She thought I was talking about me being her boyfriend and attacked me! I was trying to get away, but I couldn't and then you came in. I'm sorry. I don't want you getting the wrong idea! I'm so sorry." Ayame was still out of breath, and talking really fast didn't help. He fell to his knees, head bowed and trying to catch his breath.

Shigure turned around. He started laughing. Ayame was totally confused. "Ha ha! Aya I'm sorry, I'm just so confused as to why we're acting like an old married couple!" Shigure took a seat in front of Ayame, watching him like a child. Ayame caught his breath and sat too. His face was still pink.

"Shigure, I would have taken Kagura's offer, but you see I'm in love with someone." He said. "Oh, so you're in love eh? With who? Do I know this person? Boy I feel bad for them, having to put up with a child like you." Shigure smiled. "As a matter of fact, I think I'm in love with someone too. See, I wanted to see this person today and hang out, but I got frightened when they were in the arms of another. I was scared that they didn't love me as I loved them, but I was a fool."

"Well, I do feel bad for the person who fell in love with a child like me, but you aren't the average adult either!" Ayame chuckled.

They were so happy that they had the opportunity to tell each other their feelings and get everything out in the open. They had been hanging out often recently, each time being the perfect opportunity to get their feelings out in the open, and each time, they were too nervous, and awkward silences filled the room.

Shigure leaned forward and ran a thumb over Ayame's cheek, where a blush was quickly forming. "I love you." He said. Ayame did the same, and closed the distance between them. Two very handsome men sting on the sidewalk talking was pretty strange, but it got even stranger when they started kissing. Neither noticed the onlookers, but there were many. The women were blushing because the guys were "So cute!"

All's well that ends well? I guess—at least for Shigure and Ayame! Yay! Sorry to do this to Kagura, but she'll still find someone!! I hope it's someone cool... I don't know yet! The next chapter will be Yuki!!


	10. Chapter 10

A.N.: hey readers! Thanks for sticking with the story! I hope to finish it one day… it might take a while being that I've told my friend I was going to stop writing it. I think I might take a sabbatical for this story… I sort of reached chapter 18 and stopped. I mean I can always go on, but I originally was going to make this a tohru kyo fic, with just a little bit of yuki and haru on the side. But, as it turns out, yuki and haru are very interesting… and I don't know how to connect the story as it is now, to where I want the story to be. Oh well, Happy reading, and thanks for the reviews! --CJD

Disclaimer: This story is 100 mine, but the characters and curse belong to the creator of Fruits Basket.

Chapter 10

The next morning Kyo woke up at his regular time, as did Tohru. She checked to see if Shigure was sleeping in his room. When he wasn't, she figured he wouldn't be back for breakfast, but made some for him and left it in the refrigerator so he could heat it up. Kyo came in just in time for breakfast and gave Tohru a sweet good morning kiss. They ate, got dressed and left for school.

The Prince Yuki Fan club watched them walk to school and was very relieved to see them holding hands. "The threat of Tohru Honda is over!" they shouted happily, but were still sad to see he wasn't with him.

"Man, whatever he has must be really bad! He's never been out this long before!" Minami, new president of the Prince Yuki Fan club, said. The girls were all in tears, but could not boycott school just because their Prince was absent.

Tohru and Kyo greeted the gang at their lockers and went to class. At lunch, the fan club girls were finishing their gigantic get well card for Yuki and approached Tohru, wary of Hana. They gave her weird looks, but remembered their reason for going to the table. They held out the giant card for Yuki in front of Tohru. She was startled at this, and was puzzled.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kyo asked, slightly menacingly, scaring the girls. "This is for Prince Yuki. We know Tohru is close to him, so we want her to give it to him." Minami said.

"Oh no, um, well, we aren't talking right now." Tohru said. "What?!" Minami asked, her hopes and dreams coming true. Were they really not friends anymore?

"Tohru, you remember I talked to him yesterday right? He wanted to talk to you. I don't think he's mad at _you_ anymore. I told him to be mad at me."

"Is it even possible for him to hate you more than he already does?" Uo asked.

"Oh, well, sure Minami. We'll be going to visit him this afternoon, so sure. I'll give him your card." Tohru said, taking the card. Minami was quite curious now. "So where is he? He's not in a hospital, we checked. But his illness is bad enough for him to miss this much school. Spill! Where is the Prince? We want to visit him too!" Minami asked in an interrogative tone.

"Well, I don't know how much I can say. He got hurt over the weekend and he's with the family doctor. Doctor Sohma is taking very good care of him." Tohru said, hoping this was enough for the fan club. "Well, can we visit him?" Another girl asked.

"No, you can't there are only a few select members of the family who are even allowed in those gates. Those who live there, those who are in the immediate family, and select members." Kyo said. He couldn't say "those in the Zodiac." Minami kept asking questions. "So then why does Tohru get to go?" "She's a select member! Why the hell does this interest you so much anyway!?" He was getting irritated now. He wanted all of the girls to go and leave them alone.

"Yuki will be back soon enough. That's basically all you need to know. Now please, don't make me sick Hana on you. She's dying to try out a new curse she learned." Uo said. The fan club girls were freaked out by this, and ran for the hills.

"Damn they were nosy!" Kyo said, annoyed. "Thanks for sticking up for me, Kyo. I think I bit off more than I could chew. They really wanted to know everything." Tohru said. "Its okay Tohru. They really were annoying though. Every once and a while, its good to just tell someone to shove it." Kyo said, and finished his lunch. "Well, I guess I better get Yuki's homework and presidential notices and stuff before we go see him, then." Tohru said.

The rest of the day was uneventful. They got evil looks from Minami and her gang, until Hana scared them off. Kyo, Tohru and Momiji walked to the main house after school. Momiji was a little jealous of Tohru's affections for Kyo, but she saw this and held his hand too. They all walked smiling. Momiji had to bring Haru his homework everyday, because Haru refused to leave Yuki alone for the whole day.

They got to Yuki's room, and Kyo decided to stay out on the deck while they said their greetings. Yuki was looking better, but not his best. There were a few books, actually a lot of books, lying on the floor, on the bed, on the nightstand. Haru was sitting on Yuki's bed, back against the wall. "Haru! Haru! I have your homework!" Momiji yelled, running in. Tohru stayed by the door, and Yuki saw her. Haru noticed her too and said, "C'mon runt, you and I can go work on our homework for a while." He dragged the whining blonde out of the room.

"Miss Honda, please, come in." Yuki tried to smile. "Hi Yuki. Um, You look good." Tohru said, stepping in and shutting the door. She put on the best smile she could and Yuki motioned for her to take a seat. "I heard you had a fever. I'm glad to see you are feeling better." "Oh, Yuki, Minami asked me to give this to you." Tohru said, handing him the giant card. "I also got your homework and your student council notes." She handed the pile to Yuki. "Oh wow, how very nice of you Miss Honda. I'm sure you went through a lot of trouble. You really didn't have-" "Oh no Yuki, it was no trouble at all, really. Everyone was really eager to help. They all wanted you to feel better. They really miss you. Everyone misses you." She said, beginning to feel guilty.

"Miss Honda, I – I don't want you to feel responsible for what happened. It's not your fault." He said. There was no more lying through a fake smile. "I was upset, but I could never be mad at you. I was taken by surprise, and I was mad at the situation and myself. I don't know how it ever got to this. I can't believe I said such terrible things to you Miss Honda. I'm so sorry, could you ever forgive me?" He asked, tears forming in his eyes. If she didn't forgive him, he'd never be able to move on and heal his broken heart.

"Oh Yuki, I'm the one who should be sorry. It wasn't right what I did. I never meant to hurt you." She sobbed. "Here's an idea Miss Honda. I'll forgive you if you forgive me, okay? This way we'll save each other from all of the meaningless apologies. So I forgive you." Yuki said. "Well, then I forgive you Yuki." Tohru said, still crying her eyes out.

"Miss Honda, I wanted to tell you that what I said to you, all that mean stuff, I didn't mean it. Everything was one big surprise, and I didn't expect it, and I was in pain and confused, and I wanted to get out of there. I could never blame you. There isn't anything that would make me mad at you. Not even you and Kyo. As long as you are happy, I am happy, okay?" He smiled and tried to make Tohru feel better.

"Yuki, are you sure? It is my fault-" "Nothing is your fault, and no buts about it." He said. "So we're back to normal again?" She asked. "Yes! I wouldn't have it any other way. Now tell me, how's school? How is everyone?" Yuki asked, eager for outside news. "Wait! I'll answer that later. How are you? I haven't seen you since the accident. How have you been? I know Haru has been with you, but how are you injuries? What are your injuries? Hatori didn't tell me anything." She asked, now happy she could be on friendlier terms. Everything came out at once. She had been worried about Yuki for a very long time. He was like a brother to her. She didn't want to lose him, physically or emotionally.

"Oh gosh, I don't want to upset you. It really sounds worse and looks worse than it is. I have a couple of broken ribs, and a lot of bruises." He said, trying to make it sound less gruesome. She still cringed. She'd cringe if he said he got a paper cut. Just the thought of Yuki being hurt was more than she could stand. The fact that she had something to do with it, even thought Yuki says otherwise, made her feel a thousand times worse.

"I'm healing fast, and Hatori gives me stuff for the pain. I mean he causes pain when he cleans and re-bandages me, but I guess if I put up with it, I'll get better faster, and I'll be back in school in no time." He realized his efforts to make Tohru feel better were not working. They were making her feel worse, so he decided to change the subject.

"So, how are things going with you?" He asked. "Oh Yuki, well I'm glad you are feeling better. I had a fever because of that storm, but Kyo nursed me back to health. "I'm sorry I didn't come and see you, but I wasn't in a very good condition, and I didn't want to make you worry. I'm so sorry for doing this to you Miss Honda. I feel terrible. You got sick and you had to miss school. The whole time you felt awful about what I said to you, and you only wanted me to get better. I was stupid and jealous, and for that I apologize." Yuki turned his head to hide the shame. Somehow he tried to change the topic and did for a minute, but he just had to get everything off of his chest. After that he'd be able to start a new slate, turn over a new leaf.

"Yuki, please don't apologize. You have every right to be mad. You had every right to act the way you did. Now, the past is over. What is done is done. Lets just move on from here." This whole conversation was not moving, so Tohru decided to give it a shove in the right direction. Yuki looked up and saw how serious she was. She felt the same way as he did. She felt stupid and a little angry, and ashamed. "Okay. Thanks for that." He smiled and blushed a little.

"Wait, I just have one more thing I have to say." Tohru looked a little worried, but Yuki gave her a reassuring smile. "Actually two things. First, I want you to know that I'm happy for you. It's good that you've fallen in love. I don't mind if it's Kyo, just as long as you're happy." She smiled and the tears in her eyes made it apparent she was.

"Secondly, I feel like you are my sister. You are more than a best friend to me you are my family. I love you, but as a brother loves his sister, not like Kyo loves you." He laughed, and the tears in Tohru's eyes really started to fall.

"Yuki thank you so much for everything you have ever given me. Of course I love you too. You are my family too. You have always been there for me. Thank you so much for that. I hope that one day, you find someone who loves you like I love Kyo. I know you will." Yuki smiled and picked up the giant card from the Prince Yuki Fan club.

"Moving on. Lets see, I don't know how so many girls can give me so much attention. The amount of girls in that club has doubled since the beginning of the new school year." Yuki said, and Tohru's eyes widened in disbelief. "No way! Minami really wanted to know everything about you today. She wouldn't stop asking me about where you were and what happened to you."

"I hope that didn't cause you too much trouble. Maybe I should just get a cell phone so they can ask me instead of you. Well, no. I don't need a cell phone because I don't plan on being here again. I'm still sorry though." He said, reading the little notes on the big card. They read things like, "Prince Yuki, Please get well soon so we can see your beautiful face in school soon! Love, #2!" And so on.

Yuki and Tohru sat talking for another hour, about school, about everything. For a while they tried to figure out what Shigure had been doing with his extra time. He wasn't dodging any deadlines because Mine hadn't been at the house. Some of their questions were answered when they heard Kyo yelling, "Shigure, what the hell are you doing here?" The question was answered by none other than the one person Yuki did not want to see, for fear of further injury, his older brother, the snake of the zodiac, Ayame Sohma.

"Relax Kyokichi kun! I'm here to see my unfortunate little brother! Life has been unfair and I haven't been able to see him until now, so fear not!" The door burst open. "Big brother is here!" Ayame came twirling into the room, his long hair following suit. "I hope you aren't talking about me, Aya. I am the one who told you about Yuki after all." Shigure pouted. Tohru stood to greet them and offered to wait outside while they visited. Yuki was upset to see her leave, but she assured him she'd be there in an instant if he needed her. Yuki reluctantly agreed, and told Ayame not to stay long, for he needed his rest.

Tohru stepped outside, and shut the door so Yuki and his guests could have their privacy. She was very happy that they were best friends again. Now they were even closer than before because they had a bond of love. It wasn't love like what she had with Kyo. It was a love that only she could share with Yuki. There was an unspoken trust and friendship, and they both knew that they would be friends and family forever. This was also true because she had fallen in love with a member of the Sohma family. Perhaps one day, her name would be Sohma as well.

She was taken out of her deep thoughts when Kyo took hold of her hand and placed a kiss on her cheek. He kept his face close to hers and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, making her blush. She might be in love, but this was really new to her. It was new to Kyo too, so they were both making things up as they went along.

"I hate this curse. I want to hold you so badly but I'll transform into a cat. I'd give anything to hold you for longer than a second." Kyo said in an aggravated tone. "It's okay Kyo. I don't mind it. I'm sure there are ways around it, but for now, can we sit and hold hands and I hope we can lean on each other." Kyo nodded, and they sat with their feet hanging off of the deck. They held hands and Tohru leaned on his shoulder. Kyo leaned his head on hers, and they sat calmly for about ten minutes until POOF!

Tohru had drifted off to sleep, and her head fell forward too far, and Kyo transformed. The sound didn't wake her, but she slumped over and lay sleeping. The bright orange cat gave in and was too relaxed to get worked up over an accident. Tohru was so warm, so he curled up against her stomach, and feel asleep also.

Another ten minutes had passed before Ayame and Shigure left Yuki's room. They found the adorable couple, and didn't want to disturb them. Yuki got up and slowly walked down to Haru's room. He didn't want to disturb Tohru, so he figured he'd tell Haru he was done with guests for the time being.

Yuki found it a little easier to walk now, and didn't flinch every time he twisted. This was surely a sign he was getting better. Hatori said the stitches would be coming out soon, and that everything was healing nicely. Maybe he'd be able to attend school next Friday. That is if Hatori gave him the ok.

Yuki's onlooker wondered why the injured boy was out of bed, and by himself. He'd talk to someone about that later. Maybe he'd even visit Yuki himself. Then again, Yuki was petrified even when he heard the onlooker's name. The three deadliest syllables that could ever be spoken were Akito. "I'll visit him before he leaves." The head of the family said to his little bird.

Yuki knocked and opened the door to Haru's room. He heard Momiji's enthusiastic voice, and hoped he wouldn't do anything that would cause him pain. Before Yuki even got a word out, Haru jumped up. "Yuki! What are you doing out of bed?! Please don't tell me-you're alone?! Yuki you should know better! What if something happened?! You could have made your injuries wor-" "Haru! I understand. I felt good enough to walk on my own. I'm okay. I feel fine. Do you really think I'd take a walk if I knew I was going to collapse?" Yuki asked, trying to calm Haru down. He might be worried, but this was almost motherly.

"Momiji, would you mind accompanying me and Haru back to my room? You can finish whatever homework or conversation there." Yuki asked, knowing that Haru would desert the poor rabbit. Yuki didn't want him to feel left out. Besides, Yuki had Haru every other minute of the day because Haru wanted to be there.

The three of them made their way back to Yuki's room. The Prince was still shocked that he made it through twenty whole minutes of Shigure and Ayame both. It was even more amazing that he really felt good. His nightmares had stopped and aside from feeling better, he felt amazingly calm and relaxed. 'It must have been Tohru.' He thought. He was still smiling to himself about how that went. He might have lost her as a girlfriend, but he gained her as a sister. It was like all weights had been lifted from his shoulders. He could start over now, without giving Tohru up. Yuki wasn't stuck in the hopeless situation of not being able to tell her how he felt. He didn't have to do that anymore, which was good. Yuki Sohma would soon follow Tohru's influence, and fall in love. With whom, he didn't yet know.

"Yuki, are you sure you're all right?" Haru asked, concern written all over his face. "Yeah, I'm really good. I think I could fly if I wanted to, but right now I'm not going to try." He smiled, receiving one each from both Haru and Momiji. Life was certainly looking up for the once lost soul.


	11. Chapter 11

A.N.: I'm really sorry that I haven't posted in about a month… gamen nasai…. I really feel like speaking Japanese right now because I've been watching Japanese full metal alchemist for the past few days… it's the best show in the world… its so good… omg.. I'll just die! Okay so I think this chapter is all about Yuki and Haru, there's most likely some tohru and kyo in there too… I really haven't read this chapter since I wrote it and I'm feeling a little anti fanfiction right now, but I'm doing the good thing and posting… srry if I'm rude right now… I'm just in a daze from all of the FMA –it seriously screws with your head… as it is with mine right now… and I'm also pissed at the English version… b/c they aren't being true to the Japanese… there are major differences and I've had a long week—don't mess with me or I'll explode… sorry if I'm rude again and please just r and r…that would make me feel good and maybe make me want to write more…

Disclaimer: This story is 100 mine, but the characters and curse belong to the creator of Fruits Basket.

Chapter 11

The rest of the week passed without incident. Tohru's words had inspired Yuki to get better and really live again. Haru had remained at Yuki's side, and slept in the yukatta, figuring Yuki's offer was just a one-time thing. Yuki's wound and bruises were healing nicely, and Hatori said that on Sunday he'd remove the stitches, and Yuki could return to Shigure's house on Monday morning after a thorough inspection.

Yuki was looking forward to this very much. He hated the main house more than any other place in the world. He found himself incredibly lucky that Akito hadn't been to pay him a visit, but feared that he wasn't in the clear just yet. Haru said that he'd get his hair dyed on Saturday, and Yuki eagerly waited for his return.

Haru returned to show off his new hairstyle that afternoon, and it was really cool. Haru's favorite colors were black, white, and red, so his wardrobe would match perfectly.

Haru returned to school on Monday as promised, and Yuki was given the okay to leave by Hatori. Apparently Akito decided to just wish him an eerie goodbye, because he wasn't feeling well. Yuki didn't mind at all. The less he came into contact with Akito, the better. Everyone was already off to school when Yuki got home, and decided he'd take a long, relaxing bath.

Shigure was working on a deadline, so he spent less time with Ayame. He still had dinner with him every night, and sometimes Aya came over to watch movies. Tohru and Kyo didn't mind because they were in their own world of love. They spent evenings on the roof staring at the stars and talking, or kissing.

Monday night was something of a celebration for Yuki's return, and Haru was also invited to have dinner, as well as Ayame. Tohru prepared Yuki's favorite dinner to the best of her abilities, and was given many compliments because it was very good.

There was another get together at Shigure's house on Saturday night in celebration of Haru moving into his apartment. Tohru didn't know what Haru's favorite meal was, but with a few suggestions from Yuki, made a bunch of different things. Everyone loved this dinner, as they did all of her dinners, and Haru was very happy.

Yuki decided to take Haru down to his secret base. He was ready to return to school, and was dying to get out of the house. Hatori wouldn't allow him to return on Friday, so Yuki used the day to do the rest of his missed assignments.

Haru and Yuki walked, talking about everyone's reaction to his new hairstyle. It was unique, and many of the girls were attracted to him even more with this new statement of individuality.

"I had to tell them that I wasn't available." Haru said. "You're not available? Are you seeing someone?" Yuki asked, thinking he missed something. "Well, not really, but I love someone, and it wouldn't be right if I deserted the person I love for someone else." Haru said. "You love someone? Do I know them? I don't understand why you'd spend all that time with me if there was someone else." Yuki said, slowly putting two and two together.

"Haru I-We're cousins. We're friends. I-" He was startled, and not wanting to hurt Haru's feelings. "Yuki I'll always be your friend-if that's what you want me to be." Haru said.

"What do you mean by that? You wouldn't be my friend if I didn't want you to be?" "No Yuki. I'm tired of your cousin, and I'm tired of being your friend. I want to be something more." Haru said with all seriousness. "Something more?" Yuki asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. You know that I care about you. I love you. You're my first love. Well actually, you're my only love. I used to believe that I would be happy for you if you met someone, you fell in love with them, and they fell in love with you. I thought I'd be happy if you'd be happy, but now I realize I care too much about you to do that. When you got injured, I was really worried that you'd never be okay again, and I could never tell you how I felt. This whole thing's just made me love you a thousand times more. I love you so much it hurts. I can't stand only being your friend. I mean I'd do it. I'd do it for you, but I'd never be happy. I fear that one day I'll turn into a jealous monster when you get a girlfriend, and I don't want to hurt you like that. I guess I'm not really being fair to you now, but this is how I feel and I want you to know. You basically have three choices. You can ask me to be your friend forever, and I will. You can ask me to go away and leave you alone so you can live out your life in peace. Or, if you ever loved me or feel the same way I feel about you, you can tell me, and we'll move forward from there. Make your decision. I'll give you as much time as you need." He stopped and looked at Yuki for some sort of reaction.

"Haru I-" "I have to go Yuki. See you in school. Thanks for everything, and no matter what you choose to do, I'll always love you. I really appreciate all of the kindness you've ever given me."

Haru left Yuki to think about what he said. He wanted to save himself the embarrassment of being tuned down flat. Yuki would have to approach him in school to give a proper answer and an explanation. So, with all of that said, Haru headed to his apartment, and left Yuki at his garden to think in peace.

Yuki was really amazed wt what Haru said. Haru spilled his heart out and put everything on the line. He was willing to sacrifice his own happiness for Yuki because he loved him. Yuki couldn't tend to his garden right now. The only thing he wanted to do was to think. Haru wouldn't have told Yuki unless he was really confident Yuki would make the right choice. Maybe Haru would have told Yuki anyway. But why? These questions were asked and some of them answered during Yuki's walk.

He took a couple of detours and the path he was on looked down onto Shigure's roof. Yuki peered down through the tree branches and saw Tohru and Kyo lying on the roof together. They were looking at the moon and talking until Kyo rolled over and took Tohru's face in his hand. He kept his face inches from Tohru's and said something to her. She said something back. He smiled and said what Yuki obviously knew was "I love you." and closed the gap between them.

At the same time Yuki felt many emotions. He thought it was unfair that Kyo was kissing Tohru instead of himself, he felt mad that he hadn't told Tohru he loved her in time, he was sad that she didn't return his love, he felt happy about their new "sibling" relationship, and he was happy for Tohru, that she had someone who loved her.

In this whole sequence of thoughts, Yuki realized he wanted someone to kiss and love too. It hit him. He never knew what it was until now. What had given Yuki the impulse to ask Haru to sleep in his bed? It wasn't pity, but somehow it wasn't greed either. Or was it? It wasn't loneliness.

He hadn't realized it when he was a child, but the recent events made everything clear. Yuki was Haru's first love, his only love. But what he never realized was that Haru was Yuki's first love too. They were great friends when they were little, and Haru always said in his stories that Yuki calmed him. What Yuki never told anyone was that Haru gave Yuki peace. He was a candle in the shadows. Haru was the way out of pain and suffering. He was what led Yuki away from Akito. Yuki loved Haru for this. After Akito's beatings, Haru was always there, making him forget about the pain and suffering caused by Akito. What Akito said was always untrue. His evil words, like acid to your ears, were not true, because Yuki wasn't a monster. He did have friends. He was a child, who was born under a curse, but he would be able to find happiness.

Yuki remembered that Haru always threatened to fight back. It was an empty threat, but it always made Yuki feel better.

Haru needed Yuki the same way. Tohru had even said that Yuki was a candle in a dark place. There were as many circumstances with Yuki supporting Haru, as there were Haru supporting Yuki. Every child born under the curse of the Zodiac was treated particularly hard, and Yuki and Haru supported each other during these hard times.

Yuki realized he'd been standing in the same spot for a while. Tohru and Kyo had returned to star gazing, and Yuki headed back to the house. He was happy Haru gave him time to think about things. He might have realized that he had feelings for Haru, but were they the right feelings? There were many questions that needed to be answered, and many wrinkles that needed ironing.


	12. Chaper 12

A.N.: this is the big turning point in the story! I think it is atleast…. It wont get more turny until …well I cant say now can I? (cough cough chapter 20 something starts lemons, which will have to be cut down a lot for but I'll tell you where to go for the whole thing!) I was about to start writing them too… I was so close but I don't have any time anymore! Ugh… but I will definitely find time because I want to see where this story goes myself… for now though, just enjoy what you have( and if you want more, please ask me and I'll tell you where to find it.)

I want to give a shout out to my newly appointed illustrator who shall be supplying us with wonderful wonderful illustrations of this humble story….YAY! I still don't know when you'll get to see them, but we're working on it. for now, my illustrator shall be named …um… ! Shii's wonderful illustrator angel, S.W.I.A. for short! (I hope you like the name), so please look forward to the drawings and don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Thanxs!

Disclaimer: This story is 100 mine, but the characters and curse belong to the creator of Fruits Basket.

Chapter 12

Yuki spent the rest of the weekend thinking. He thought during meals. He thought during his bath. He was even up half of the night thinking. The only reason he fell asleep was because he'd been up all of the previous evening thinking too.

Finally on Monday morning, everything was figured out. Looking back, Yuki thought it was really ironic. He had everything planned, and decided the sooner he gives Haru his answer the better.

"Yuki are you feeling up to school this morning?" Tohru asked. "You didn't look too good yesterday." She said. "Oh, really I'm fine! I want to go back to school Tohru." He said, realizing that he should call her Tohru if they would be siblings. "Okay Yuki, then eat up!" she smiled.

The three of them walked to school together. Tohru and Kyo held hands, and Yuki walked behind them, his heart pounding. It had been pounding since Saturday night, and would be pounding for a while longer. They arrived at school, and Yuki was greeted with many smiles. Everyone was really happy to see him return, and many wanted to know what happened since they couldn't get any details from any of the Sohmas or Tohru.

"L-O-V-E WE LOVE YUKI!" The Fan club girls shouted. Every time they did this, Yuki found it completely unnecessary. He spotted the person he was looking for, and approached Haru. Haru had been watching Yuki since his arrival, and started getting nervous that Yuki wanted to talk so soon.

"Hey." Haru said. "Good morning Haru." Yuki said non-chalantly. "Haru, I have your answer, but here and now is not the right place. Could you wait until school is over?" He asked. "You have your answer already? Um yeah, sure. I'll meet you by the main entrance right after school." He said, a little uneasy. Yuki simply smiled and said, "Okay. I'll meet you there. See you around," And continued walking into the school. "Bye." Haru mumbled, his heart pounding. He was usually very stern and nothing could scare him, but the prospect of being turned down by the person he loved made him really scared.

Yuki's heart was also pounding as he walked away. He smiled to try to give Haru some reassurance, but he could still sense a lot of fear and hostility from him. He relaxed a little when he thought that in a few hours everything should be okay.

The hours passed like days. Yuki told the story of him falling from a rooftop about ten times, and then was completely embarrassed when people asked too many questions. Eventually Tohru and Kyo came to his rescue and made up stories like Yuki needed to rest and he couldn't be put under so much stress, and these stories would upset his injury.

Yuki was grateful. His wound was okay for the most part. It had a buzz of pain, but that was to be expected. He was just happy to be out of the spotlight. For some reason he kept telling himself everything would be okay, but his heart kept pounding. Any time he got to relax, was short.

Finally after hours of slow torture, school was over, and Yuki hurried down to the main entrance. He got there before Haru did, and tried to calm himself. He jumped at every movement, and feared he'd have a heart attack if Haru didn't show up soon. Just as he realized he was pacing, Haru showed up slightly jogging. He hurried to Yuki, just as anxious and even more afraid.

"Sorry, I was held up." Haru said. He looked at his watch and realized he was only five minutes late, but it felt more like hours to both. Yuki smiled and brushed it off. "It's okay, I'm early." He said, trying to put on a smile.

"Can we take a walk outside?" Yuki suggested, and Haru nodded. Yuki was beginning to forget his plan because he was so nervous. The beating of his heart was so loud he thought Haru would either take him to the emergency room, or it would pop. Funnily enough, Haru was thinking the same thing. They came to a clearing on campus. It was separated from the students that were on their way home, which was good. It was a peaceful area with a couple of trees, which was perfect.

Yuki stopped and turned to face Haru. "I thought about what you said, and I made my decision." Yuki said with as much confidence as he could muster. "You do?" it was a stupid question, but Haru could barely think with everything that was going on in his head.

"Yeah, but I was wondering, is there any room for a choice four?" "Choice four? I guess." Haru answered. "Okay, so I've been thinking. I wasn't able to stop thinking from when you told me to now. I haven't gotten a lot of sleep either, so forgive me if I go off on tangents." Haru nodded and was about to say more but Yuki cut him off.

"So I was thinking about when we were kids, and I was thinking about now, and recent events have really made me realize some things. Remember when we were kids and you basically loved me?" Yuki asked, and Haru nodded. "Yes, and in all of your stories, I was your first love, and I still am. Well, what I never realized was that you were my first love too. Growing up and meeting Tohru and everything that's happened made me forget about our bond. I shoved you away because you weren't afraid to tell me how you felt and I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry, but this whole thing that's happened to me with Tohru and Kyo and my injury, I never realized how much you really loved me. I was blinded by stupid beliefs. I never knew it but I loved you then for always being there for me. And now, I was stupid." He paused for a moment, but Haru still didn't get a word in.

"Don't you get it? I'm tired of being cousins or just friends or whatever! I'm trying to say I'm in love with you. I love you Haru, and I choose choice number four."

"Choice four?" Haru asked, still a little worried.

"Yeah. That's the one where we fall in love and be friends and lovers, and we live happily ever after, making people jealous of our love." Yuki said.

Haru moved swiftly and grabbed Yuki, careful not to harm his wound. He wrapped his arms around Yuki and brought his face close to his. He mumbled "Agreed." and did what he had been dying to do for so long, making Yuki blush even more. Haru knew that Yuki's lips would be soft, but he was in absolute heaven. It was so amazing. Yuki's lips were softer than soft. Haru felt like he was kissing an angel.

"Yuki, you make me so happy. I love you so much, and I didn't know what I'd do if I ever lost you." Haru said, still holding Yuki tight.

"I know Haru, but you'll never lose me." Yuki whispered, placing tender kisses on Haru's jawbone.

"Thanks. I knew you'd come around soon." Haru said.


	13. Chapter 13

A.N.: hey readers! Sorry I haven't posted in a while…. Its been hard trying to keep up with everything…. But hey! I've been writing this story more! I stopped or rather, I took a break, and I realized I really like this story, so I kept writing, because my goal for the past 6 months has been to get to the lemons. There will be some! I just have to write them… I'm very close to both of them, b/c they happen like 2 chapters in a row, so give ur opinion… I would appreciate it, who goes first? Yuki, or Kyo? Tell me what you think! Please review! Thanx! Happy reading!

Disclaimer: This story is 100 mine, but the characters and curse belong to the creator of Fruits Basket.

Chapter 13

Kyo walked Tohru to work. She'd started working again last week, so everyday, Kyo walked Tohru to and from work. He didn't mind at all, because he was worried and protective, and he'd never forgive himself if something happened to her.

On his way home, Kyo walked through town, avoiding crowds. He passed a few shops and started to think. 'Golden week is just around the corner. Maybe I should take Tohru somewhere. Just the two of us. Somewhere away from here. Not the hot springs, hell no. What about the mountains? No. It's too cold for the beach. Well, any place I take her she'll love, so maybe I'll take her to the dojo. She'd love to see Kazuma. The cherry blossoms will be so beautiful.'

He realized something, and ducked into a store. He walked out a half hour later with a little bag and walked home. 'This is so perfect!' Kyo thought happily. Tohru really made him the happiest person in the world, and he wanted to show her how much she meant to him. He'd treat her to everything. She really was his princess.

It was late when Tohru came out of the building she worked in. She heard her co-workers giggling about a very handsome orange haired boy standing outside, again, and her heart skipped a beat as it did every time he was there to pick her up. The ladies figured he was there for Tohru, judging by the shade of red she turned whenever they noticed him. But she smiled and bid everyone a good night as she usually did, and went out to greet her boyfriend.

"You really are too sweet, Kyo." She said giving him a hello kiss. They walked home and Kyo proposed his idea for Golden week to her. As he already knew, she loved it, and was very excited to go.

They entered the house to find Yuki smiling to himself. "Good evening Yuki. You look happy tonight." She pointed out. Kyo mumbled, "He's been like that all afternoon."

"Good evening, Tohru." Yuki said with much enthusiasm. "Yes, I'm afraid Kyo's right. I am happy, and I smile to show it." He smiled again.

"Well I'm happy to see you smiling. For the last couple of days you didn't look too well. Anyway, I'm happy that you're happy Yuki. Are you hungry? Did you eat dinner?" She asked, more or less offering to make dinner. "Oh yes, I already ate, thank you. I was actually going up to take my bath now. Good night." He walked out and Tohru smiled and waved. "Goodnight." She called.

She turned to Kyo and asked him if he was hungry for dinner. "Tohru, I should be making you dinner. You must be so exhausted from work." He said. "Kyo I couldn't ask you to do that for me." She said. "And you're not. I'm offering, so you can't refuse." He sat her down and went to make some food. He really did have talent in the kitchen and as long as he was nowhere near leeks or miso, he didn't mind cooking at all, as long as it was for Tohru.

They ate dinner and then got ready for sleep. Kyo wished Tohru a good night, and they shared a small kiss. She smiled and blushed. "Goodnight Kyo." She said as she closed her door. Kyo got to his room and saw the thing he bought for Tohru. He was worried that she might see it if she was cleaning or looking for dirty laundry, so he hid it, wanting to save the surprise until everything was perfect.

The next morning Yuki greeted everyone happily and was too happy even to insult Kyo. Kyo made some quick remarks, but Yuki laughed and brushed them off, not letting anything ruin his mood. On their walk, Kyo told Tohru that there was something definitely wrong with the rat, but Tohru said that it was ok as long as he was smiling about whatever it was.

When they got to school, Yuki marched right up to Haru and grabbed his sleeve. "Come with me." He whispered as he led Haru to a usually empty stairwell where they could find some privacy. As soon as the door closed, Haru picked up on what Yuki was doing and followed along. They fell into an embrace and shared a passionate kiss. A moment later, they released each other and Yuki smiled and said, "Good morning," In his cheery tone. Haru smiled and said, "It is now." They kissed again and then talked for a moment about how they decided to wait to tell everyone. In fact they decided to wait until they were caught. It wouldn't be as much fun approaching everyone and just saying, "We're in love," as it would for everyone to think it was some sort of scandal.

As they left the stairwell and headed for their lockers, Haru asked, "How is your back today Yuki?" Yuki responded, "It's better, but still colorful." They smiled, Yuki waving his injury off. They were so happy to finally be together and have everything figured out. It might have taken a while, but here they were, in love and happy.

Yuki, where were you?" Tohru asked as he returned. Kyo got suspicious when he saw Haru following. "Oh, sorry, there was something I had to do." He said. Haru smiled when he heard Yuki say, "had." They all split up to go to their classes and wished for lunch's quick arrival.

When the bell for lunch rang, everyone jumped up and hurried to the lunchroom, the Sohma boys careful to not bump into girls. They sat at their table eating and talking. "So Golden week is coming up. Any plans?" Uo asked. Seeing the blush that spread across Kyo and Tohru's face, Uo shouted them out. "Ooh! You guys are going somewhere together right?" "Uo, really. Everyone already knows that. You don't have to shout it out." Hana said. "Okay, so where are you guys going?" She asked, persistent in her questioning.

"None of your damn business!" Kyo shouted. "All right orange top. We just want to make sure you're treating our Tohru all right." She said. "No really guys, don't worry about me. I'm so lucky to have Kyo. He's so wonderful." She smiled, and Kyo smiled.

"Prince Yuki!" Minami called. He and Haru, and the rest of the gang turned to her. "Yuki how are you! Did you get our card? We were so worried! What happened to you?" All of her questions were asked at once, making them hard to remember. Yuki did his best.

"Oh, um, I'm much better, yes I got your card, thanks for that, and really what happened was I was clumsy. Your 'Prince' lost his grace and elegance for a moment." "How about two weeks." Haru said.

"Yeah, more like two weeks. Looks like I'm just a normal guy who doesn't deserve your title. Sorry to disappoint-" "No!" Minami shouted. "Don't be silly Yuki! You will always be our prince!" Yuki looked a little disappointed. He decided he didn't want her there anymore. "Thanks for your concern Minami. Give the girls my best." He smiled and waved. Minami caught on, but didn't want to go yet.

"Wait Yuki, can't you go into more detail? What part of you was injured?" She asked. "I fell off of my roof." Yuki said a bit agitated. It was embarrassing to say this because it was very hard to imagine that Yuki, with such grace, could ever fall off of anything. Minami's eyes widened. She saw the look on his face and wondered if she wanted to pry more. She did.

"Ouch. Well, where did you get hurt?" Haru was also getting agitated now. He knew if she found out, she'd tell everyone and it would spread like wild fire around the school. "Well, it's quite funny. I am not a cat, so I didn't land on my feet. My doctor says I'm lucky I didn't die. I fell on my back, on a rock. Lots of bruises and broken ribs. I still can't do too much physical actvity." He said, hoping this was all she would ask for his tone wasn't improving. "Minami, it looks like the rest of the club wants you back. See you later." Haru said, pointing at the girls at the table. She agreed and walked back to her table, trying to close her mouth.

"What is it Minami? Did he tell you? What happened?" The girls asked. "Yeah." Minami said in a low voice. Her eyes started welling up. "Minami? What is it? What's wrong?" They asked. "The Prince. He went through so much." She came to her senses and told the girls, getting the same reaction from them.

Yuki and everyone watched the girls all cry and hug on to each other. They all looked over at Yuki and wiped their eyes. Yuki went back to his lunch and everyone followed. "So is that true Yuki?" Uo asked. He looked up and smiled. "Yep. That's how it happened. The bruises were gruesome!" "Yes they were." Haru agreed. Momiji chimed in. "How come you got to see Yuki's back and I didn't? Haa-san wouldn't let me in to his room, but you were there around the clock. It's not fair."

"What did he say? You were there the whole time you were absent?" Uo asked. "Yeah. The whole time." Kyo said slyly. Yuki threw him a threatening look. "Hey, like Hatori said. It's none of my business, and like I give a damn about you anyway damn rat!" Kyo said, responding to the look.

The conversation was very interesting to watch, so the girls sat back and watched the boys talk about Yuki's recovery at the main house. Haru decided to chime in and try to defend himself. "What? I was worried! He had been out cold for days, and really badly injured! Of course I was going to stay there! I did sort of rescue him." He said in an undertone. "Haru that's not fair! And you moved out too. You're so lucky." Momiji said. Kyo's eyes widened. "How come I didn't hear this? Haru, you moved out? To where? And how did Akito let it happen?" He asked.

"Shut up stupid cat. You don't know anything. I moved out after Yuki left the main house. I got an apartment." Haru said, trying to stay calm. He was getting agitated, and didn't want to turn black. "I'm going out for some air. Some things are starting to piss me off." He hissed at Kyo. Tohru grabbed Kyo's hand to make sure he didn't start anything. She knew it was terrible when Kyo and Black Haru got into a fight. Everything melted with her touch and he forgot the comeback he was about to yell at Haru. Yuki finished his lunch and got up to go check on Haru.

Yuki left the cafeteria and wondered where Haru went. He didn't have to wonder too much, thinking of one of Haru's favorite spots. Yuki headed in that direction, and in a minute he found himself in the courtyard under a very lovely tree, staring at Haru, who was leaning against it.

Haru looked up and Yuki said, "Was it something I said?" Haru smiled. "No. I just needed to cool off. That Minami girl and her fan club were pissing me off, and then Momiji was saying stupid stuff. I just needed to get out of there and cool my head. I'm glad you're out here." Haru smiled. Yuki smiled and said, "Of course I'm out here. I was worried about you. I wanted to make sure you were okay. Besides, I can't stand it when everyone stares at me all the time." "Then why did you tell Minami all of that dramatic stuff?" Haru asked. "I don't know. I was really agitated and I wanted her off of my back. I don't know what came over me." Yuki wanted to lean against the tree too, but didn't want to irritate his wound, which wasn't fully healed.

"Maybe you felt like telling someone. Maybe you felt like expressing your feelings. Sometimes when you have something to say, and you don't say it, it builds up until it overflows. Maybe you were close to the breaking point, and just wanted to shout it out." Haru said.

"Are you talking about me or you? I guess you could say that, but not really. Something just said in my head-tell her and she'll tell the school and no one will ask questions that they already know the answer to. Maybe not. Maybe everyone will want more answers now. But I don't care. I don't really care about myself as much as I used to. I care about the more important things in life, the important people." He said, looking at Haru.

"Yuki, you know, Kyo and Tohru said they're going somewhere for Golden week. Does that include you? Is it a family thing? Or are you free that week?" Haru asked. "Well, they didn't mention anything to me, and I think Shigure is going off somewhere too. I think I'd like to go away with you. Even if it is a 'family' thing, I want to be with you, alone, together." Yuki said.

"Yuki, what are you implying?" Haru asked, a hint of fear hidden behind excitement. "Oh I don't know. I guess I'm implying I want to go on vacation with you! Somewhere we won't have to be bothered, or we won't have to worry about harassment from Kyo or my brother. Somewhere away from here. Maybe I'm implying something more, maybe not." Yuki teased. "Yuki you're playing games with me! Stop being so mean!" Haru said. "What about the hot springs?" Yuki asked all of a sudden. "That sounds great Yuki." Haru said as he grabbed Yuki's chin. He brought his face close, but Yuki looked away. "What?" Haru asked, a bit annoyed. "Someone could be w-" "Watching? Yuki, do you really care about that?" Yuki acted as if he did for a moment and then shook his head. "No, of course not." Haru finished what he started and swooped down to plant a soft kiss on Yuki's enchanting mouth. Yuki blushed. He was still so new to this.


End file.
